Las historias perdidas
by calhan49
Summary: Todos estamos acostumbrados a leer "Harry Potter y..." Pero tras esta magistral saga se esconden muchas más historias que la del niño que sobrevivió...
1. El trío de oro y 1993

La Nochevieja de 1992 estaba a punto de concluir. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido pasar el momento juntos, en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor. Ron había sugerido entrar en el de las chicas, que también estaba vacío, pero Hermione había soltado una irritante risita al respecto, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Pero Ron, ya sea por cansancio o por desdén, no se había quejado y había seguido a sus dos amigos por la escalera de piedra. Percy, Fred y George, estaban cada uno sentado en una de las mullidas y cómodas butacas de la sala común, cada uno con su propio periódico. Ginny hacía rato que se había acostado, últimamente era de las primeras en encerrarse en el dormitorio. Ron les dio las buenas noches a sus hermanos. Fred gruñó y George le guiñó un ojo. Percy no hizo nada en absoluto, pero eso a Ron ya no le sorprendía. Lo cierto es que en la sala común no había nada parecido a un ambiente de fin de año. Los magos no celebran eso, o, en todo caso, no con el «entusiasmo» de los muggles.

Lo cierto es que a muchas familias de magos ya les avergüenza compartir la Navidad y la Pascua con los estúpidos muggles, así que la Nochevieja suele ser genuinamente ignorada por la mayoría de la comunidad mágica. Ni siquiera los Weasley celebraban el Año Nuevo, aunque el padre de Ron les intentó convencer un año para que tomaran las perceptivas doce uvas.

Muchos magos tenían la costumbre de salir esa noche a observar a los muggles festejando, bebiendo su repugnante alcohol y balbucear y tropezarse por la calle como sucios y vulgares animales. Eso hacía sentir muy bien a los magos observadores, que se regodeaban de su digna santidad y de su superioridad racial cuando los veían revolcarse en su pequeño y patético mundo. Como si muchos de ellos no corrieran a inundarse las venas de whisky de fuego el Día de Merlín.

Pero en el grupo de Ron, él era el único que no se había criado entre muggles, y la idea era nueva para él. Observó las siluetas de sus amigos mientras subían las escaleras. La de Harry, bajita, pálida y huesuda, y la de Hermione, cuya tupida melena castaña parecía relucir en la etérea luz de la luna.

¡Vamos Ron! -le apremió Harry desde la puerta. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver el cabello rojo de su amigo-

¡Ron, _Sccabers_ me está mordiendo los zapatos! -la apagada voz de Hermione llegaba de dentro del dormitorio.

¡Dale una patada, está acostumbrada! -gritó Ron, apretando el paso para llegar al umbral de la puerta, al lado de Harry. Él soltó una carcajada.

Los tres niños decidieron sentarse en la cama de Dean, que era la más cercana a la ventana.

El dormitorio parecía extrañamente incompleto sin los demás compañeros de Gryffindor. Ron podía ver la descolorida madera donde había estado el póster del West Ham que Dean se había llevado a casa y que él tan desastrosamente había intentado hechizar para que se moviera. Dean se había enfadado muchísimo, pero le tenía tanto apego al póster que lo dejó colgado como estaba, con la pelota de fútbol rebotando contra los bordes de la imagen y los jugadores gritando y corriendo de un lado para el otro, huyendo furiosos de la pelota y señalando a Ron con acusación.

Decidieron no encender las luces, porque el efecto de la luz de la luna colándose a través de los postes de las camas era realmente fantástico. Así, hablando de cosas importantes y trascendentales, como la poción multijugos, que esperaba ansiosa en cierto váter del segundo piso, y otras no tan importantes, como el hecho que Harry se hubiera raspado la barbilla al saltar sobre su cama aquella mañana, pretendiendo asustarle, los tres se acomodaron en la cama.

Hermione estaba en un extremo, con las piernas cruzadas y jugueteando con las arrugas de las sábanas, ligeramente encorvada. Harry y Ron se hallaban delante de ella, sus espaldas apoyadas contra el respaldo de la cama y sus hombros rozándose. Ron casi podía sentir el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de Harry a su lado. Siempre le había gustado ser más alto. Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo y se abrazó las rodillas, reposando su barbilla sobre ellas. Era tan pequeño que ocupaba menos de la mitad de la cama. Ron, en cambio, estiró sus larguiruchas piernas e hizo caer una de la cama, balanceándola distraídamente adelante y atrás. Intentó apoyar la otra pierna en el poste, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

¿Por qué te has quedado este año, Hermione? -preguntó- Por las vacaciones, digo.

A Ron el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando supo que Hermione no se quedaría durante las vacaciones de Navidad, el año pasado. Lo atribuyó a que ya no había nadie a quién copiar las redacciones de Historia de la Magia. Además, le inquietaba el regalo que había recibido Hermione, días antes, de un tal Vittorio Emanuele. «Yo también tenía amigos antes de venir a Hogwarts -dijo efusivamente- Somos vecinos y solíamos jugar al parchís en verano» Y, sin embargo, Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel nombre tan italiano y atractivo. Vittorio Emanuele. Lo imaginaba moreno y con un irritante acento mediterráneo. A Ron le cayó mal de inmediato, pero no sabía muy bien porqué.

Oh, bueno. -la expresión meditabunda de la niña desapareció y miró a Harry y Ron con aprensión- Mi tía es corresponsal de guerra para la BBC, ¿sabéis? Está transmitiendo desde el asedio de Sarajevo... ¿Sabéis de qué os hablo? -preguntó suspicaz ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ron. Él se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa cómplice, para decirse con la mirada lo rara que era Hermione, como hacían a menudo, per se sorprendió al ver a Harry asentir.

Oí algo en la televisión cuando estaba en casa de mis tíos, el verano pasado. -dijo Harry- Algo de... _¿Yelaslavia? _

Yugoslavia. -corrigió automáticamente Hermione.

Ron se sentía apesadumbrado. A él, la palabra Yugoslavia le sonaba como a una parte del cuerpo que sólo conocen los sanadores, como la yugular o algo así. Desde luego, no le sonaba al nombre de un país. Lo dijo en voz alta y los tres niños soltaron una carcajada.

¿Y tus padres han ido a visitarla? -preguntó Harry después de las risas-

Eso han intentado... Pero allí hay una guerra civil, no es un lugar apropiado para pasar las vacaciones, ¿no? -Hermione frunció los labios- Lo cierto es que estoy un poco preocupada... Pero van con la Embajada, no creo que les ocurra nada malo. Me ofrecieron ir con mis primos de Wiltshire, pero pensé que sería interesantísimo observar la Navidad desde el punto de vista de los magos, ya sabéis, cuando...

Lo que quieres es ver desembuchar a Malfoy, Hermione. -la interrumpió Ron- No nos engañes.

Eso también, claro. -Hermione sonrió tímidamente-

No te preocupes, Hermione. -la consoló Harry - Seguro que a tus padres no les pasará nada.

Ron se atragantó. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza consolar a Hermione.

Siguieron un rato hablando de aquello. A Ron le hizo que gracia que precisamente allí, en Howgarts, estuviesen comentando una guerra muggle en un lejano país que no sabían ni señalar en un mapa (al menos, no Ron).

La conversación acabó derivando, como muy a menudo, hacia la Cámara de los Secretos, los ataques y el heredero de Slytherin. Al oír aquello, los estrechos hombros de Harry se hundieron un poco. Pero Ron y Hermione le tranquilizaron diciendo con pasión que desenmascararían a Malfoy y sería expulsado del colegio. Harry parecía un poco más animado.

Pero Ron miró con inquietud a Hermione, que volvía a juguetear con las arrugas de las sábanas. Tal vez estuviera más segura en medio de una guerra muggle que en Howgarts, visto como estaban las cosas. Pero se alegró que Hermione estuviera allí.

¿Queréis que os cuente la vez que Percy casi se come a _Scabbers_? -dijo, mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Los otros dos asintieron.

A Ron le gustaba contar historias. Sabía que él era el más gracioso de los tres, estaba muy orgulloso de su sarcástico sentido del humor. Cuando acabó el relato, que terminaba con un Percy de nueve años llorando a lágrima viva mientras la señora Weasley le enjuagaba la boca con un hechizo, los tres niños no podían parar de reír. Las carcajadas de Harry eran tan violentas que tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Ron, mientras hipaba y temblaba sin cesar.

Hermione se reía silenciosamente, un poco culpable. Suspirando, se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, con lentitud y cuidado, y echó hacia atrás su tupida melena. Luego, con el gesto de quien hace eso a menudo, se colocó el pelo para que cayera por su hombro derecho.

Entonces, Ron sintió algo extraño en el pecho, una punzada que era casi dolorosa, pero cálida y reconfortante. Aquel gesto, práctico y simple, le daba a Hermione una curiosa aura de feminidad inofensiva que Ron nunca había notado. Dejó de sentir a Harry a su lado, dejó de sentir el colchón de la cama de Dean. Sólo observó a Hermione, quieto y atónito, no podía apartar la mirada. ¿Qué le acababa de ocurrir? Ron observó su cara pálida, sus manos rasposas cogiendo la varita, sus movimientos cómodos, amplios, seguros. No parecía inquieta por estar en un dormitorio de chicos en compañía de chicos. Al fin y al cabo, se pasaba el día entero aguantando los tontos juegos de él y Harry. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sólo era Hermione. Nada más que Hermione.

¡Oh! -gritó ésta, mirando a su reloj. Ron dio un respingo y la extraña sensación desapareció- ¡Sólo quedan cuarenta segundos!

¡Rápido, hay que pedir un deseo! -exclamó Harry- ¿Cómo os gustaría que fuera 1993?

Yo quiero que mis padres me quiten ya el aparato dental- susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados- Pansy Parkinson dice que parezco una _hinkypunk_.

¿Y te vas a creer lo que diga esa pava? -preguntó Ron de malos modos. Hermione bufó- Yo deseo que... -calló porque no sabía que decir. ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Protagonismo? ¿Superar a sus hermanos, por una vez? Volvió a mirar a Hermione- Que estemos siempre juntos. -en cuanto hubo pronunciado las palabras se dio cuenta de lo cursis que sonaban. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez porque la atmósfera etérea y oscura del dormitorio desdibujaba un poco la realidad, y la frontera entre lo decible y lo que no lo era se difuminaba-

Yo deseo que la casa de los Dursley sea aspirada por un ciclón. -dijo Harry, sin tapujo alguno.

¡Harry! -protestó Hermione escandalizada-

¿Qué? -exclamó a la defensiva- Tía Marge deseó lo mismo para mí un año.

¡Oh, Harry! -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco-

Oh, está bien. -Harry miró a Ron, y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice- Lo que me gustaría para este año sería algo de tranquilidad. -dijo con aire pensativo- Ya sabéis, sin Cámaras de los Secretos, ni ataques, ni Lockharts... Ser por una temporada un niño normal.

Se hizo el silencio, porque todos en aquella habitación sabían que eso no era posible. Ron miró con lástima a su mejor amigo. Se imaginó a su tía abuela Muriel deseando que él fuera aspirado por un ciclón, se imaginó a toda su familia coreando ese deseo. Se sintió un poco culpable, olvidaba con frecuencia que Harry había tenido una infancia muchísimo más dura que la suya, aunque fuera sin hermanos de más, sin una casa que se caía a pedazos y prácticamente sin nada suyo. Ron apretó un brazo a Harry, para darle ánimos. Pero él no le devolvió la mirada, seguía con vista fija en las sábanas.

Cinco... cuatro... -murmuraba Hermione con emoción- tres... dos... uno...

Contuvieron el aliento ante el histórico instante, pero, la verdad, pensó Ron, nada había cambiado, todo seguía exactamente igual. Pero felicitó el año nuevo a sus dos amigos con entusiasmo, igualmente. Tanto Harry como Hermione parecían haber olvidado el ridículo deseo de Ron, cosa que lo aliviaba infinitamente.

Entonces, Hermione levantó la varita y, con unos movimientos, dibujó unos números en el aire que relucían y chispeaban como pequeños petardos, iluminando la habitación con una intensa luz blanca. «1993», se leía. Los tres se miraron con sonrisas nerviosa y emocionadas. No sabían si aquello estaba permitido del todo.

Ron vio los números reflejados dos veces en las gafas de Harry, vio sus centelleantes ojos verdes abrirse del asombro. Ron había envidiado mucho los ojos verdes de Harry, odiaba los suyos, de un azul pálido y aburrido. Si se giraba un poco hacia la izquierda, las sombras tapaban su cicatriz y Harry casi parecía un niño como cualquier otro. Harry no sabía que Ron también deseaba eso, lo deseaba a menudo, cuando sus compañeros se quedaban parados en los pasillos mirándole y sus ojos iban hasta la cicatriz en su frente. Le hacían sentir insoportablemente invisible, prescindible, inútil. Como se sentía a veces en La Madriguera. Pero Harry miró a Ron y le sonrió, parecía que sus gafas chispearan también. Ron sonrió a su vez.

La luz blanca de la cifra iluminaba las facciones de sus amigos, pero dejando los pómulos y las líneas del rostro en las sombras, lo que les daba un aire entre inquietante y cómico. Ron sintió como le invadía el sueño, una agradable y pesada somnolencia que se extendía por toda la habitación.

Los tres volvieron a reír, disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de paz. Cada día se enfrentaban a horrores en la escuela, les preocupaban los ataques, y el monstruo de Slytherin, y la poción multijugos, y Malfoy... Pero, aunque en todo el país los muggles vivieran la situación con solemnidad y desenfreno, para aquellos niños eso sólo era un juego, uno de los últimos juegos que el destino permitiría que disfrutasen. Porque tenían miedo y estaban asustados, pero también eran valientes, por algo estaban donde estaban.

Ron miró por la ventana hacia la vítrea y helada superficie del lago, iluminada con un resplandor plateado. Se sintió cómodo y resguardado bajo la claridad nocturna del dormitorio, le reconfortaba por dentro la presencia de sus dos amigos, se sentía a salvo en aquel pequeño rincón del castillo. De él huyeron la preocupación por Ginny, que cada día parecía más atormentada, la del heredero de Slytherin, el mundo quedó reducido a aquella habitación.

Hermione aún no parecía un gato con patas. Harry aún no sabía que la cicatriz de su frente conllevaba a algo mucho más inquietante y siniestro que la mera fama. Tampoco conocían la Sala de los Menesteres ni la Casa de los Gritos, ni sabían que aquel día se habían cumplido once años y dos meses de la muerte de los padres de Harry. En realidad, apenas sabían nada aún, protegidos como estaban por la ignorancia. Pero les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Eso Ron no lo sabía, naturalmente. En aquel momento, él estaba completamente a gusto. A salvo.

Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione lo miraba a través de la nube de chispas blancas. Lo miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Pronto todo se difuminó a su alrededor, Harry estaba demasiado absorto contemplando las luces. Y Hermione, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, movió los labios diciendo una única frase. Ron la entendió perfectamente. «Yo también deseo que siempre estemos juntos».

Y así, 1993 llegó a Hogwarts. O a una pequeñísima e insignificante parte de él, más bien.


	2. La asistenta Hirst y el sobrino Dursley

*Nota: El título real de esta historia es "La asistenta Hirst y el sobrinito de los Dursley". FanFiction no me dejaba escribir el nombre entero. Disfrutad :)

La fiesta de cumpleaños marchaba sobre ruedas. La hija de la asistenta Hirst, Helen, estaba sentada sobre su silla como si de un trono se tratara, coronada con un gracioso gorrito de papel de color verde chillón. Rasgaba el papel de los regalos y los despachaba majestuosamente a la vez que la montañita de juguetes y ropa crecía más y más. Los niños invitados jugaban y corrían a su alrededor, gritando y haciendo alboroto, no sin mirar con adoración a la cumpleañera, como si ella fuera la mismísima Reina.

Y mientras tanto, la asistenta Hirst se paseaba por los grupos de padres, todos con una jarra de limonada fría en la mano, mientras recibía alabanzas por el éxito rotundo de la fiesta y cosechaba deseos de bonanza para el quinto año de vida de su hija. La asistenta Hirst caminaba por el jardín como la madre gloriosa que era, segura de sí misma y contenta de que todo hubiera salido bien. El pastel, inmaculadamente blanco e impoluto, restaba intacto sobre una mesa de picnic, los monitores animaban a los niños, la música salía de los altavoces, los orondos y magníficos globos de colores chillones surcaban el brillante cielo azul. Todo había salido perfecto, redondo, coronado del más sublime y absoluto éxito. La asistenta Hirst sonrió para sí. Incluso cuando planificaba algo con desgana, éste tendía a salir perfectamente bien, sondeando cada obstáculo, poniendo a cada problema una solución, como una eficacia rayana a lo militar.

Pero lo cierto es que la asistenta Hirst desaprobaba aquellas fantásticas fiestas de cumpleaños. Lo consideraba un derroche innecesario y una manera de consentir y mimar en exceso a los niños. Estaba bien celebrar una tranquila reunión con los tres o cuatro amigos de su hijo, sus padres y un pequeño pastelito preparado, pero aquel auténtico evento social era algo que se salía de los límites. Lo consideraba una manera para que los padres se ostentasen, todo a costa de la felicidad de sus hijos. Por ello, como todo lo que hacía la asistenta Hirst, aquella fiesta respondía a un objetivo muy concreto y específico, un objetivo que en esos instantes se hallaba callado y de pie en un rincón del jardín.

Helen no era amiga de Dudley, la asistenta Hirst nunca hubiera permitido que pasara tal cosa. El hijo de los Dursley se hallaba en aquel momento dando patadas al muro de piedra del jardín que la asistenta Hirst había mandado pintar hacía apenas unas semanas. Estiró los labios pero no dijo nada, entre otras cosas porque sabía que no serviría de nada. Ella nunca había visto a los Dursley castigar a su hijo, prácticamente se rendían ante él por cualquier cosa. Sí, Dudley los tenía bien cogidos.

Ahora Dudley estaba más tranquilo, pero unos momentos antes se había peleado con Malcolm y le había mordido un ojo. Cuando su madre, escandalizada, llevó a Dudley ante sus padres, la señora Dursley prorrumpió en sollozos y abrazó a su hijo, acariciándole el cabello y estampándole sonoros besos en las mejillas. No se sorprendió cuando el señor Dursley, en vez de dirigirse a su hijo, ladrara al lloroso Malcolm que si volvía a pegar a Dudley él mismo le daría unos buenos azotes. La madre no se habría sorprendido más si el señor Dursley se hubiera quitado su soso traje beis y se hubiera puesto a bailar el cumbaiá. Pero la asistenta Hirst ni si se inmutó.

Había estado observando a Petunia Dursley durante toda la tarde. No le caían bien los Dursley, cuya obsesión con la normalidad y las buenas maneras le parecía tan divertida como despreciable. Pero eran tal para cual, aunque diferentes físicamente, parecían fotocopias de una misma personalidad.

Petunia Dursley había estado hablando toda la tarde con otra risueña madre, tocándose su collar de perlas y sacudiendo su pálida y endeble melena rubia. No paraba de llamar a Dudley para que le abrazase y le diera un beso, y a veces venía él mismo, la empujaba y la señora Dursley fingía que se asustaba. Hablaba en voz muy alta y, con dificultad, se subía a Dudley al regazo mientras continuaba hablando con la otra madre, ambas luciendo sonrisas de indulgencia. La señora Dursley sacaba un pañuelo para enjuagarle el sudor de la frente, o le preguntaba si tenía hambre y luego lo dejaba marchar. Hasta ahí, el comportamiento de Petunia Dursley era normal, o comprensible, al menos. Una madre ciega, sorda y estúpida, pero una madre al fin y al cabo, que lo único que quería era proteger a su hijo y que creciera feliz. Y sin embargo, ese sentimiento parecía diluirse, o incluso desaparecer, en presencia de aquella otra criatura que tenía a su cargo.

Harry Potter se apretaba contra la pared del jardín, como si quisiera dejar de existir. Había estado allí de pie durante toda la tarde, vigilando a su primo Dudley con la mirada, sin poder apartar la vista de él. Seguía sus movimientos con el ansia del oprimido que vigila al opresor. Tampoco había hablado con ningún niño, ni había mostrado el menor indicio de querer jugar con alguien, ni tampoco nadie había hecho el menor intento de acercarse a él. Sólo había permanecido en su rincón, dando dos o tres pasitos hacia delante, y dos o tres pasitos hacía atrás, susurrando en voz baja y estirando los brazos, imitando a un avión. Lo más curioso era que no había mirado a sus tíos ni una sola vez, no les había llamado ni requerido su presencia en toda la tarde, es más, los había ignorado completamente. Había habido un momento que Harry se había tropezado y había caído en la hierba. Lo curioso es que no llamó entre sollozos a su tía, como el resto de los niños habrían hecho, sino que se quedó tendido en la hierba, apretándose el tobillo y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a todos los que le rodeaban con esos enormes y lastimeros ojos verdes, callado, sin pedir ayuda y sin esperar que nadie se la ofreciese. Y cuando una amable y compasiva madre, la señora Durham, se acercó a él y le tranquilizó con palabras dulces, Harry se había quedado paralizado, mudo del asombro, sus ojos se habían abierto aún más. Había estado observando a la señora Durham la siguiente media hora, fijamente, si apenas pestañear.

Su dilatada experiencia en los servicios sociales británicos la habían dotado de una curiosa habilidad para detectar el sufrimiento humano. Y no creía que hubiera nadie con tanto sufrimiento dentro que el pequeño Harry Potter. A sus cinco años, aún era demasiado bajo para su edad y además, parecía constantemente asustado. Él era demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado , demasiado ojeroso y tembloroso, pero sobre todo parecía demasiado descuidado. La asistenta Hirst había contado cuatro las veces que en una sola semana Dudley venía con ropa nueva a clase y se había percatado de la creciente obesidad del hijo de los Dursley, que ya se empezaba a acentuarse a edad tan temprana. Y, en cambio, el pequeño y pálido Harry Potter, el sobrino de un magnate de los taladros, estaba obligado a llevar prendas viejas, descoloridas y remendadas que habían pertenecido a Dudley y unas gafas redondas y desvencijadas, torpemente arregladas con cinta adhesiva, que la asistenta Hirst sospechaba que él mismo había arreglado. Sus ojos verdes se movían con urgencia tras las gafas redondas, como buscando el acechante peligro, no se acercaba a los demás niños, no hablaba con nadie.

Al principio, la asistenta Hirst creyó que Harry sufría algún tipo de autismo. Una charla con su profesora le bastó para descartar esa tesis de un plumazo. La educadora le había enseñado el expediente de Harry, y comprobó que sus resultados eran altamente satisfactorios y que el niño no mostraba ningún tipo de deficiencia intelectual. En realidad, el niño destacaba por ser inteligente y curioso, aunque evidentemente, nunca participaba en la dinámica de la clase. Tras muchas preguntas, la profesora reconoció que los Dursley parecían un poco desinteresados e incluso malhumorados en las entrevistas que tenía con ellos sobre Harry. Como si tuvieran prisa. Pero tampoco llegó a formular una queja propiamente dicha, pues, según ella, «los maestros enseñamos, no educamos. Lo que le ocurra a cada niño fuera de estas paredes no es de nuestra incumbencia».

Cada vez más interesada, la asistenta Hirst le comentó el caso de Harry a su compañera, la asistenta Mercier, y las dos convinieron en iniciar una investigación si se observaban evidencias de negligencia infantil. Por eso, en ese momento, la asistenta Hirst se sentía como una agente encubierto del Gobierno, y, aunque estaba más que acostumbrada a aquello, no cesaba de causarle cierta emoción.

Descubrió que Dudley recibía continuas amonestaciones por comportamiento violento y por maltratar a sus compañeros, en especial por maltratar a Harry, que no había semana que no se le rompieran las gafas. Y ante semejantes acusaciones, la señora Dursley prorrumpía en sollozos y culpaba a los demás. El señor Dursley se limitaba a rugir de indignación, amenazando con un imperioso y regordete dedo índice, casi morado de ira.

Muchos padres preguntaban al señor y la señora Dursley por el extraño comportamiento de Harry, en las reuniones de padres, en las fiestas de cumpleaños como aquélla, o en los conciertos de música que organizaba el colegio. Y ellos solo resoplaban y apartaban la vista, mirando a Harry con irritación, incluso con odio, como si él tuviera toda la culpa. Al final, los entrometidos padres dejaron de preguntar por el pequeño y extraño sobrino, sumiéndose en la indiferencia acostumbrada de la clase media. Además, lo cierto es que nadie se fijaba mucho en Harry Potter, parecía tan pequeño e insignificante que normalmente se mimetizaba con el ambiente. Y, por si fuera poco, circunstancias extrañas e inquietantes rodeaban constantemente al niño, y siempre parecía rezumar un aura lastimosa y triste, exageradamente triste. Y como aquella gente no querían tener nada que ver con nada que se saliera de lo normal, cuanto menos contacto tuvieran con él, mejor.

Pero si algo destacaba en la asistenta Hirst era su escrupulosa y prudente manera de actuar en su trabajo. Nunca iniciaba un proceso si no estaba completamente segura de las circunstancias. Por eso había organizado esa gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Confiaba en que en algún momento pudiera abordar a Harry a solas y hacerle un par de preguntas. Pero claro, como Helen no tenía ningún tipo de relación con los niños de los Dursley, la asistenta Hirst había tenido que organizar aquella gran fiesta y invitar a toda la clase de la Prince Albert State School, para así poder justificar su presencia.

Si a cualquier persona le hubieran preguntado por una palabra que describiera a la asistenta Hirst, la que probablemente usarían sería «dura», o incluso «resistente». Pero el verdadero apelativo que describía con exactitud su carácter, ése era «justa», tal y como contestó su hija años más tarde cuando se le preguntó por lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que la asistenta Hirst era lo más parecido a un caballero andante moderno. Implacable y severa, la asistenta Hirst se encargaba de los niños en riesgo de exclusión social, y eso incluía a los maltratados, los ignorados y los huérfanos. Se podía pelear durante meses en eternas batallas judiciales por la custodia de hijos de drogadictos, o de prostitutas o por la repatriación de niños senegaleses que habían entrado de forma ilegal al país. Llevaba los casos con una pulcritud estricta y casi milimétrica, y se preparaba las intervenciones en el juzgado de manera tan perfecta, inapelable y meticulosa que el estrado solía caer a sus pies. Y es que la asistenta Hirst era de la opinión que debía utilizar todas sus habilidades y toda su fuerza y determinación en ayudar a los indefensos. En el fondo, despreciaba a aquellos padres desvinculados de las injusticias de la sociedad, pendientes sólo de sus ombligos y cerrando los ojos ante males ajenos, preocupados únicamente por su bienestar. La asistenta Hirst criaba a su hija Helen en la convicción de que debía ser abnegada y generosa, y siempre dispuesta a atender una mano a los necesitados. Creció con la conciencia de que estaba en una situación muy privilegiada, y valoraba muchísimo todo lo que tenía. Y es que, a pesar de su fama de mujer estricta y exigente, lo cierto es que la asistenta Hirst tenía un corazón enorme.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y la anfitriona se aposentó en el vestíbulo para despedir a todos los invitados, uno a uno, con esa misma sonrisa radiante y triunfal. Por suerte, los Dursley salieron los últimos, por una pataleta de Dudley, que no quería ponerse los guantes. Harry los seguía un poco rezagado, cojeando ligeramente.

Oh, señora Hirst... -farfulló la señora Dursley, mientras resoplaba intentando poner la bufanda alrededor del rollizo cuello de su hijo- Muchísimas gracias por esta fiesta, ha sido usted muy amable.

Oh no, ha sido un auténtico placer. -repuso la asistenta Hirst con una sonrisa. Harry pasó junto a ella con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle- ¡Vaya, Harry se ha dejado la chaqueta!

La señora Dursley dejó de forcejear con su hijo y miró a Harry con expresión de caballo enfadado. El señor Dursley abrió la boca para regañarle, pero la asistenta Hirst se le adelantó.

No se preocupe, señor Dursley. Yo puedo acompañar a Harry a por su chaqueta. -propuso con amabilidad.

Oh... eh... de acuerdo, señora Hirst, gracias.

La asistenta Hirst extendió una mano hacia Harry y él, tras unos instantes de vacilación, se aferró a ella con fuerza. La asistenta Hirst notó los deditos huesudos y fríos de Harry apretarse dentro de la palma de su mano, mientras lo conducía por el pasillo principal. Helen miraba curiosa desde la puerta de la cocina, pero no intervino.

Llegaron a la mesa del salón, donde la chaqueta de Harry, que la asistenta Hirst había puesto allí minutos antes, quedaba estirada de cualquier manera.

Discúlpeme, por favor, señora Hirst. -susurró Harry, con una vocecita aguda y asustada- Yo no quería... no sé qué ha pasado...

No te preocupes, Harry -la asistenta Hirst sonrió.

Ayudó a Harry a ponerse la deshilachada chaqueta de lana, o más debería decir a envolverle con ella, porque era tan pequeño (o la chaqueta tan grande) que las mangas le llegaban hasta sus nudosas y salidas rodillas. La asistenta Hirst respiró hondo antes de hablar.

Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -el niño dejó de luchar con la chaqueta y alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. La asistenta Hirst vio su cara dos veces reflejada en sus gafas redondas, y se sorprendió de verse tan imponente.

Sí... sí, claro, señora Hirst. Discúlpeme -añadió.

¿Eres feliz, Harry? -le preguntó, por fin.

El niño se la quedó mirando un segundo, confuso por lo profundo de la pregunta, y asintió con mucha vigorosidad. Demasiada, en su opinión.

Sí, señora Hirst, yo...

Pero calló cuando la asistenta Hirst se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos. Sonrió y habló con voz cálida.

¿Sabes de qué trabajo, Harry? -él negó con la cabeza, también con mucha vigorosidad- Yo ayudo a los niños que no son felices. Les ayudo a encontrar familias que les quieran y sepan cuidar de ellos. Yo podría ayudarte, Harry. -el niño abrió la boca para hablar, pero la asistenta Hirst continuó- Si quieres decirme cualquier cosa, lo que sea, que te preocupe, yo estoy aquí para escucharte. Estoy contigo, ¿vale?

Harry asintió con lentitud. No apartaba su grandes ojos verdes de la asistenta Hirst, pero tampoco sonreía.

¿Te gustaría contarme algo, Harry?

El niño se quedó inmóvil, la chaqueta se deslizó por sus estrechos hombros y cayó al suelo. La asistenta Hirst era consciente de la batalla que se libraba en el interior de la mente de Harry, así que no dijo nada. Él seguía mirándola sin apartar los ojos. Abrió la boca, con indecisión, y dijo:

No, yo... Muchas gracias señora Hirst pero... Yo no. Discúlpeme, por favor -asomó la cabeza por el hombro de la asistenta Hirst, inquieto.

No pasa nada, Harry. Volvamos con tus tíos, ¿de acuerdo?

La asistenta Hirst estaba satisfecha, no esperaba sacar gran cosa de esa primera conversación. Muchos de los niños con los que había trabajado les costaba meses confiar en ella, estaban demasiado asustados para algo así. Sólo le había confirmado lo que ya sabía. Harry Potter no era feliz. Y, aunque se sentía mal por llevarle de nuevo ante sus tíos, la asistenta Hirst sabía que necesitaba obtener más datos antes de dar cualquier paso.

Pero Harry no se movió de su sitio. Miraba con temor a la asistenta Hirst, sus piernas delgadas temblaban bajo el ancho pantalón.

¿Qué sucede, Harry? -preguntó la asistenta Hirst, confusa, y un poco emocionada, también.

Señora Hirst yo... -Harry hizo una mueca de dolor- No puedo caminar. Me... me duele mucho el pie -parecía a punto de llorar.

La asistenta Hirst sonrió y cogió a Harry con ternura. Notó el cuerpo del pequeño, era suave, dúctil, como medio abandonado.

Salieron al frío aire nocturno. Dudley ya estaba dentro del coche, y sus padres esperaban fuera, charlando entre ellos.

Creo que Harry tiene el tobillo roto. -anunció.

Los señores Dursley abrieron los ojos como platos al verla llevando en brazos a su sobrino. Asintieron con efusividad y metieron a Harry en el coche. Aún estuvieron unos cuantos minutos charlando, que la asistenta Hirst aprovechó para observar a Harry. Éste pegó la cara al cristal de la ventana y estuvo mirándola todo el rato. Con indecisión, levantó una mano y la saludó. La asistenta Hirst sonrió al niño, pero la sonrisa se le heló en la cara cuando vio como una mano regordeta y rosada cogía el cabello de Harry y estampaba su cabeza en la ventana, provocando un ruido sordo. Harry empezó a llorar y se giró hacia su primo, pero no hizo ademán alguno de avisar a sus tíos.

Señora Dursley, -la asistenta Hirst cortó secamente sus sosos parloteos- Su hijo acaba de estampar la cabeza de Harry contra la ventana del coche.

¡Oh, Vernon! -susurró angustiada la señora Dursley. La asistenta Hirst se sorprendió.

El señor Dursley se acercó al cristal y picó con fuerza, tres veces.

¡HARRY POTTER! -bramó. La asistenta Hirst casi salta del susto- ¡Deja en paz a Dudley o te quedas sin cenar!

Creo que no me ha entendido bien, señor Dursley -dijo la asistenta Hirst, intentando sonar amable. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mostrarse educada con esa gente- Ha sido Dudley quien ha pegado a Harry, y no al revés.

Los señores Dursley la miraron sin comprender. Cruzaron una mirada indescifrable, pronunciaron una escueta despedida y ambos se apearon al coche. Y la asistenta Hirst supo que no les había caído bien. Y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Entonces, algo extraño sucedió. De la ventana del maletero surgió un rostro pequeño y pálido, iluminado por las anaranjadas luces de las farolas. Harry seguía mirándola y, entonces, la asistenta Hirst fue testigo de cómo las comisuras de sus labios apuntaban levemente hacia arriba. Estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa torcida. Rota. Pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Fue entonces cuando la asistenta Hirst se prometió a sí misma luchar porque Harry Potter acabara siendo feliz y alejarle para siempre de esa cruel familia. El motivo de porqué lo despreciaban tanto era un misterio para la asistenta Hirst. No se consideraba una mujer entrometida, pero cuando se trataba del sufrimiento de un ser humano, sobretodo del sufrimiento de un niño, no había nada que parara a la asistenta Hirst.

Vio también una curiosa cicatriz en su frente, cuya presencia no se había percatado antes, con forma de relámpago. Qué curioso, pensó la asistenta Hirst. Cómo iba a saber ella, cómo lo iba a saber, que era por esa cicatriz que Harry se hallaba ahora sentado en ese coche. Cómo lo iba a saber.

Dos semanas después de adoptar tan firme resolución, la asistenta Hirst fue trasladada al East End de Londres, sus titánicos y eficientes servicios eran requeridos en el barrio más pobre de la capital. Así, sumida en la lucha por la custodia de los gemelos de una drogadicta, y permanente ocupada en el desalojo de un taller ilegal de trabajo infantil, la asistenta Hirst acabó por olvidar a aquel pequeño y lastimero niño de Surrey, como todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo. Además, la asistenta Mercier perdió las pulidas notas sobre Harry que la asistenta Hirst le había dejado, pues ella no tenía ni de lejos la capacidad organizativa de su compañera. Así, la débil iniciativa del Estado muggle para intervenir en la vida de Harry se disipó por completo.

Nadie más volvió a preguntar a Harry Potter si era feliz, y fue condenado a seguir su triste vida hasta que un inmenso hombre barbudo aporreó la puerta de una choza en el mar.

Pero Harry Potter no olvidó a la asistenta Hirst. En los largos castigos en la alacena, Harry fantaseaba con que la asistenta Hirst vendría a buscarlo y se lo llevaría para siempre de casa de los Dursley, y le permitiría ser feliz, por fin. Viviría en su maravillosa casa, Helen sería su hermana y lo apuntaría a un colegio donde Dudley no estuviera. Sería maravilloso. Maravilloso...

Muchos kilómetros al norte de allí, en el despacho de un gran castillo, un anciano de larga barba y cabellos plateados se sintió la peor persona del mundo.


	3. Draco Malfoy y la Iglesia Anglicana

Aún quedaba una larga media hora para que la misa del Viernes Santo terminase. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los recios y altos bancos de las primeras filas, con su padre a su derecha y su madre a su izquierda. Tenía agachada la cabeza y se miraba sus pálidas manos, recogidas recatadamente sobre el regazo. Sus piernas, cubiertas por pantalones negros, no alcanzaban el suelo de mármol, y las balanceaba distraídamente, las puntitas de sus zapatos casi rozaban el reclinatorio del banco de delante. Con un chistido de irritación, su padre le ordenó que parara. Estaban en una iglesia, había que ser respetuosos. Aunque se tratara de una iglesia muggle.

Los Malfoy sólo acudían al oficio religioso dos veces al año: la mañana de Navidad y el Viernes Santo. Draco odiaba ambos encuentros. La misa del gallo se le hacía una tortura de varias de horas, impaciente como estaba por abrir sus regalos, que esperaban pacientemente en el salón de la mansión. Muchas veces, mientras el pastor recitaba sus inacabables sermones, Draco deseaba que el menudo hombre callara, lanzara la Biblia por los aires y ordenara a todo el mundo abandonar la iglesia, pues naturalmente nadie quería estar allí escuchándole pudiendo estar probando la cuarta escoba de juguete o gastándose los gruesos galeones de oro en inmensas montañas de dulces. El pesado humo del incienso le provocaba dolor de cabeza y le hacía ponerse de mal humor.

Pero aquella ocasión era incluso más horrible e insultante que todas las anteriores. El padre Weltham, el pastor mago que siempre oficiaba los ritos, había sido requerido en Canterbury para oficiar una misa privada al ministro de Magia, dejando a toda la comunidad mágica residente en Wiltshire sin sacerdote para fecha tan señalada. La mayoría de magos se habían colado felizmente en las feligresías muggles, quizás un poco decepcionados por sus sosos rituales, que no incluían la fascinante representación del padre Weltham de la crucifixión, que incluía hadas que hacían de ángeles, chispas de colores y grandes cascadas de agua que se convertía en vino al llegar a los cálices.

Draco aún no podía creerse que sus padres hubieran accedido a estar presentes aquel día. Tía Bella y tío Rodolphus se habían negado en redondo. Es más, la madre de Draco había tenido que hacer aquella mañana un maleficio para desenganchar a Draco de los postes de su inmensa cama, y su padre había tenido que efectuar un encantamiento silenciador para extinguir sus gritos de protesta. Y es que, a sus siete años de edad, Draco Malfoy era plenamente consciente de su superioridad frente a todas aquellas personas que llenaban filas y filas de bancos. Sabía de sobra que él era más inteligente, más astuto y más importante que las ignorantes _personas_ con las que compartía la nave de aquella iglesia. Pues eso le habían enseñado, y si Draco poseía alguna virtud destacable, ésa era la confianza absoluta hacia sus padres, que Draco consideraba como los auténticos poseedores de la verdad, los únicos que tenían la llave para salvar el mundo de su propia autodestrucción.

Draco se esforzó por no temblar. Estaba tan indignado y frustrado que lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento era gritar. ¿Cómo podía estar respirando el mismo aire que aquellas putrefactas y estúpidas criaturas? Su madre le recordaba a menudo que no tocara nunca a ningún muggle, que transmitían enfermedades mortales para los magos. ¿Pero es que ni siquiera se daban cuenta que Jesús fue un mago y ellos mismos lo mataron? Se permitió rechinar los dientes, sólo levemente.

Y es que, aunque en su mente sus airados pensamientos explotaban como fuegos artificiales, nadie diría que Draco estaba pensando algo en ese momento. Lucía su acostumbrada piel lívida y su mirada se posaba, ausente y fría, en la espalda del hombre que tenía sentado delante. Parecía estar a punto de dormirse, o de encontrar algo extraordinariamente interesante en la camisa del hombre. Nadie diría que su interior hervía de ira y maquinaba secretos padecimientos para cada uno de los muggles de esa iglesia. Y es que la ocultación de los sentimientos era una parte fundamental en la educación de los Malfoy. Tal y como le repetían sus padres a menudo, «nuestra familia está constantemente bajo sospecha, Draco. Y si bien es cierto que somos mejores, ten en cuenta que hasta la más poderosa de las serpientes puede ser derrotada por un ejército de babosas» En realidad, Draco sabía perfectamente porqué sus padres se autohumillaban de esa manera. Si se convertían en la única familia de magos que se negaba a ir a la misa porque era oficiada por muggles, las críticas se abalanzarían sobre ellos, y eso podía significar que la posición de su padre en el Ministerio podía verse perjudicada. Ellos también estaban acostumbrados a fingir.

El hijo de los Malfoy resopló disgustado. Las pasionales explicaciones del pastor sobre el Via Crucis no le impresionaban lo más mínimo. Su padre tenía objetos en el sótano de su mansión capaces de hacerte algo muchísimo peor que apalearte y obligarte a transportar tu propia cruz con una corona de espinos en la cabeza. Objetos que, aunque Draco no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo ante nadie (ni siquiera ante él mismo), le causaban un terror paralizante. Algunas noches, Draco se quedaba agazapado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, asomando la cabeza hacia el tenebroso hueco de las escaleras, escuchando. Y oía y veía cosas que al instante deseaba olvidar. Volvía corriendo a su cama y se tapaba las orejas para extinguir el sonido de la estridente y maníaca risa de tía Bella. Y se preguntaba... se preguntaba por qué sus padres, que eran las personas más maravillosas y poderosas del mundo, podían tener... podían hacer... aquellas cosas terroríficas.

Eso no sería así para siempre, por supuesto. Supongo que tuvo que ver el hecho de que presenciara cómo su padre azotaba a Dobby hasta que éste cayera desmayado al suelo, y fuera testigo de la mirada desencajada de locura de Lucius Malfoy y de la saliva blanca y espumosa bajando por su cuello. También tuvo que ver el hecho de que viera a su madre pisar sin ninguna reticencia ni vacilación las manitas de los niños muggles que se agachaban para recoger peniques en el suelo, con sus tacones tan altos y puntiagudos. O puede que fuera sencillamente por su personalidad malvada y odiosa. El caso es que Draco Malfoy acabó por impregnarse de la atmósfera tenebrosa y lóbrega de su casa, y terminó convirtiéndose en el repulsivo y cruel Slytherin que todos conocieron. Pero el momento no había llegado, aún.

Draco observó a su madre. Lucía tan hermosa y tan inaccesible como siempre, casi como si momentos antes hubiera sido una estatua de mármol. El efecto se veía diluido por esa cara de asco que ponía cuando había muggles cerca. Draco intentó imitar el gesto, pero al cabo de un rato se cansó, le empezaba a doler la nariz. Admiró a su madre por su resistencia.

Entonces ella le pellizcó un hombro con insistencia y Draco se levantó de un salto. Se persignó tres veces mirándola de reojo, y empezó a recitar en voz baja el Padrenuestro, del cual casi no se acordaba. Draco deseó que ella le sonriera. Narcissa se dio cuenta que su hijo le estaba mirando y se giró. No sonrió (raramente lo hacía en público), pero le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Pronto todos acabaron sentados otra vez, y el pastor empezó su sermón sobre las Verónicas.

Draco sintió que se sumía en la desesperación. Aquella misa no acababa nunca. Un niño de su edad sentado unos bancos más adelante, a todas luces tan aburrido como él, se giró e intentó llamar la atención de Draco. Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Miró de reojo a sus padres, y, tras comprobar que estaban ignorándole, hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano al niño muggle. Él se volvió a girar, con expresión dolida, y Draco se sintió cruelmente feliz a su costa.

Los niños del coro de la iglesia empezaron a entonar _Gloria in excelsis Deo_. A Draco le gustaba la música. Oía las angelicales voces de los niños, ese canto celestial que parecía que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas. Draco se puso de puntillas para verlos mejor. Llevaban túnicas blancas abotonadas hasta la garganta y chales rojos que les llegaban a los pies. La suave música acariciaba a Draco, sus músculos se destensaban y se veía sumido por una calma y mullida tranquilidad. Su cuerpo se quedó laxo sobre el banco y cerró sus claros ojos, sólo para volver a abrirlos con fuerza. Dio gracias a Dios porque su padre no supiera Legeremancia, ese pensamiento bien podría valerle un día entero castigado. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía gustarle la música muggle? Atribuyó ese desliz al aburrimiento. Estaba tan aburrido que contempló llamar a Dobby sólo para que se tirara por el tejado de la iglesia y hacerle reír un poco.

El techo de la nave mostraba una imagen de las Puertas del Cielo. Allí estaba san Pedro con sus llaves, la Virgen María y los arcángeles Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael. Draco se sorprendió que las imágenes, pintadas por muggles, fueran tan realistas. Casi podía oír el tintineo de las llaves del Cielo, las plumas de las alas de los ángeles eran tan blancas y suaves que parecían que se movían en su constante aleteo... Un momento, no parecía que se estuvieran moviendo, pensó helado. Se estaban moviendo. Draco había encantado sin querer el techo de la iglesia.

Al principio no pudo moverse del asombro. La Virgen María se recolocaba su corona plateada con aire aburrido, y discutía sobre algo con san Pedro, que no paraba de hacer tintinear sus llaves con movimientos furiosos. Los tres arcángeles volaban de aquí para allá, riendo y persiguiéndose. Detectaron la mirada asustada de Draco, y los tres le sonrieron con indulgencia.

A Draco el corazón le palpitaba a marchas forzadas, lo notaba instalado justo en la parte de atrás del cráneo. Miró a derecha e izquierda con urgencia, pero los muggles tenían todos la vista fija en el pastor y no se daban cuenta del "milagro" que sucedía encima de sus cabezas.

Papá... -dijo Draco con un susurro tembloroso- Papá... -volvió a repetir, al ver que lo ignoraba.

¡Qué! -le espetó el señor Malfoy de mal humor- Ya te lo he dicho, no tenemos más remedio que estar aquí, y no quiero una queja más al respecto.

Lucius, -intervino la madre de Draco- Mira... mira el techo.

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza con súbito, y lo que vio hizo que perdiera el escaso color que conservaba en su cara. Compartió una mirada de alarma con su esposa, y ambos miraron a su hijo.

¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Draco con voz aterrada- Yo.. yo no sabía...

¡Silencio, Draco! -le ordenó su padre-

Vigilando a ambos lados, el padre de Draco sacó con cautela su varita oscura y, fingiendo que tosía y tapándose el rostro con una de las anchas mangas del abrigo, apuntó con ella al techo. Las santas figuras se quedaron inmóviles, congeladas en la pared, como debían estar. Pero el padre de Draco seguía muy agitado y señaló con un seco movimiento de cabeza la portalada del templo. Los tres Malfoy se levantaron a la vez del banco y salieron de la iglesia precipitadamente.

Los feligreses no lo echaron mucho en cuenta, ni se extrañaron mucho. Nadie conocía mucho a aquella rica y rara familia, que nunca bajaba a la ciudad, y que desde luego nunca había puesto un solo pie en la parroquia, pues tenían una pequeña capilla privada en su gran mansión. Aunque sí que había cierta curiosidad, sobre todo en lo concernía al pequeño Malfoy, que era el único niño de toda la ciudad que no asistía a la escuela. Los vecinos muggles solían mirar con inquietud a aquel niño, percibían algo siniestro y peligroso en su mirada infantil, pero que era también triste e inofensivo. «Solitario» era la palabra que usaban para describirlo.

El padre de Draco lo arrastró por los hombros mientras cruzaban el caminito de piedra que llevaba a la carretera. Estaba furioso, Draco lo sabía, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?! -le vociferó. Draco dio un paso atrás- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podrías haber podido causar? ¡Va contra nuestras leyes, Draco! ¡Y espero que un hijo mío se controle un poco, y más con una multitud de muggles mirando que...!

Lucius, Lucius, por favor -intervino la madre de Draco con gesto apaciguador. Se puso delante de su hijo y le medio abrazó mientras se encaraba a su marido- Es muy pequeño para controlar su magia, lo sabes bien.

Los dos empezaron a discutir mientras toda la familia caminaba por la acera, alejándose de la iglesia. Aún no podían desaparecerse con todos esos muggles pululando por la calle.

Draco caminaba detrás de ellos. Aún no había dicho nada. Y es que en el breve instante entre que avisó a su padre y éste deshizo el hechizo, había ocurrido algo. Algo que había dejado a Draco profundamente preocupado.

La Virgen María también lo había visto. Mandó callar a san Pedro con un ademán cansado y sonrió al pequeño Malfoy. Pero inmediatamente después su sonrisa desapareció, y fue substituida por unos tirantes labios de desaprobación. A Draco le empezaron a dar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La vio, allí pintada en lo alto, tan regia, tan severa, tan justa. A Draco le habían enseñado que la Virgen María era una santa pura y dulce, que cuidaba, protegía y perdonaba a todos los niños... menos a él. Lo miró con una expresión de desaprobación tan grande... No, era de decepción. Ella estaba decepcionada de él. Notó unos horribles retortijones en el estómago mientras esa intensa mirada duraba. Ella apartó la vista, hastiada, y al momento volvía a estar quieta, con la sonrisa estática y vacía que conservaba momentos antes y estaba destinada a conservar para siempre.

Llegaron la mansión Malfoy. Mientras el padre de Draco pedía a gritos una taza de chocolate caliente, Narcissa se rezagó unos instantes con su hijo, en el vestíbulo de la casa.

Draco, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó, obstaculizándole el paso al salón.

Mamá yo... -dijo Draco con indecisión- La Virgen María me miró mal -confesó al fin- Creo que está decepcionada de mí.

Narcissa Malfoy miró a su hijo sin comprender.

¿Pero qué dices, Draco? -suspiró, exasperada por la inmadurez de su hijo- Sólo era una estúpida pintura muggle.

Claro -musitó éste.

Los padres de Draco eran los magos más poderosos del mundo sí, pero a veces (muchas veces), no entendían a su hijo.

Draco siguió inquieto durante los días siguientes. Recordó la mirada de la Virgen María, acusándole desde el techo, por encima de él, rodeada de nubes blancas y con las Puertas del Cielo a sus espaldas. Recordó cuando lanzaba piedras a las chicas que salían del Birmingham City College, cuando se reía al ver a Dobby tirándose por las escaleras, o cuando se burlaba de la estupidez de Crabbe y Goyle... Sus padres le habían dicho que él era especial incluso entre los magos, porque su familia se encontraba el élite de la alta sociedad. Le dijeron que tenía reservada una plaza en el cielo. Y, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba Draco se sentía más y más inseguro de sí mismo.

No estaba acostumbrado a que lo criticaran. En las fiesta que celebraban los Malfoy en su mansión, los hijos se le quedaban mirando con temor y fascinación. Ya habían sido advertidos por sus padres del trato que debían dispensar al hijo de tan noble familia. Y a Draco le encantaba sentirse admirado y temido a partes iguales, solía pasearse por el salón dándose aires, contento de que todos lo miraran.

Con el tiempo, Draco atribuyó su malestar a que la Virgen María le había hecho sentir inferior, sólo eso. Claro, aquello sólo habían sido temores infundados de niño pequeño. No había que darle más importancia. Una pintura muggle le había resquebrajado su aura de vencedor, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviera a pasar.

Y sin embargo, cuando sus padres perdieron la autoridad sobre él, Draco Malfoy no volvió a entrar en una iglesia. Pasó el tiempo, y Draco se declaró agnóstico.


	4. Los hermanos Black y el boggart-armario

Sirius dormía, a salvo en el mundo de los sueños, ajeno, tumbado sobre un brazo en medio de su gran cama de dosel. Soñaba que era un perro grande y negro y corría por el bosque, era de noche, podía oler el aire frío de las montañas y detectar la titilante y plateada luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las hojas. Era un sueño bonito, apacible. No había nadie más en él. Todo estaba sumido en una agradable solitud.

De repente, un grito ahogado cortó el silencio de la madrugada. Sirius se revolvió, incómodo, y ocultó la cabeza bajo las sábanas, gruñendo. En el sueño, su forma perruna avanzaba hacia un bonito lago oscuro y liso, pero, mientras tanto, una voz estridente le taladraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con cada vez más insistencia. "¡Sirius, Sirius!" gritaba, y parecía urgente. Sirius se resistió a salir de las garras de Morfeo, pero aquella voz insistía, taladrándole sus oídos. Con fastidio, el lago nocturno desapareció, y Sirius abrió los ojos despacio, soñoliento, preguntándose quién le podría haber despertado. Se rascó la cabeza con enfado mientras daba un profundo bostezo. "¡Sirius, Sirius!", la voz seguía, apremiante y, ahora se daba cuenta, aterrada. Aún así, el pequeño Sirius pensó que esa voz podría haberse esperado hasta que el sueño acabara. Además, se sentía tan calentito y cómodo metido en su cama...

"¡Sirius, por favor!" Al escuchar aquella última llamada, Sirius se incorporó con súbito, sintiendo un nudo de angustia en el estómago. Al parecer, Regulus volvía a tener pesadillas.

Sirius se destapó y saltó de la cama con agilidad. A tientas, localizó la lámpara de gas que descansaba junto a su mesilla de noche para situaciones con aquella, pero le costó un poco accionar la manilla ya que sus movimientos aún eran algo torpes, enturbiada como estaba su mente por el sueño. Sin embargo, revolvió la cabeza y se obligó a despertarse.

Se desplazó a una esquina de la habitación, donde descansaba una sencilla cómoda de tres cajones. En el primero sólo había una muda limpia que le iba pequeña y Sirius se ponía para ir a la iglesia. En el segundo, un montón de zapatos desparejados, y en el tercero, una diminuta llavecita de hierro que Sirius introdujo con dificultad en el pomo de la puerta. Ésta se abrió con crujido.

Los gritos de Regulus seguían resonando, pero ahora parecían más débiles, como el murmullo lastimero de un animal herido. Sirius miró con inquietud al rellano, que, si ya de por sí no resultaba muy cálido, de noche se volvía aterrador. El hueco de las escaleras a su izquierda parecía un pozo de la más insoldable oscuridad, la luz vacilante de la lámpara no lograba invadir las sombras del rellano, que se movían y temblaban cómo si se quejaran de que alguien perturbase su eterna oscuridad. Sirius vaciló, plantado en la entrada de su habitación y escrudiñando, imaginándose que de la densa oscuridad surgían monstruos, dementores o inferi. Contuvo un escalofrío. Pero el miedo se le pasó al escuchar un nuevo aullido de Regulus. Armándose de valor, Sirius tragó saliva y se recogió el dobladillo del camisón para que no hiciera su característico frufrú al pasar sobre el frío suelo. Empezó a avanzar con precaución, dando pasos certeros y contenidos, pero, tras un relámpago de miedo que le atravesó el cuerpo, acabó corriendo por el rellano. Su carrera fue tan precipitada que olvidó saltar la tabla suelta del encerado, la que crujía. Sirius temió despertar a Madre. Madre era temible cuando la despertaban sin motivo. Y no, para ella que su hijo pequeño hubiera tenido una pesadilla no era para nada un motivo.

Sirius empujó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano (que siempre olvidaba cerrarla con llave), dejó la lámpara de gas en la mesilla de noche y abrió el dosel de la cama.

Al meterse entre las sábanas, notó inmediatamente que el pequeño cuerpo de Regulus se pegaba al suyo. Sirius le abrazó bien fuerte, rodeando con sus brazos sus estrechos hombros.

Sirius, Sirius... -sollozaba Regulus, mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Sirius notó como su camisón se humedecía por las lágrimas de su hermano.

No pasa nada, Reg, estoy aquí, no pasa nada. -decía Sirius con voz grave y tranquilizadora, apretando aún más su abrazo- Estamos en casa. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

Regulus dejó de llorar, apartó su cara del pecho de Sirius y se acurrucó junto a él, envuelto como estaba en el abrazo de su hermano.

Tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo, Sirius. -su voz era tan aguda, tan angustiada que parecía casi un chillido ahogado. Sirius notó un retortijón de preocupación.

Ya ha pasado, no pasa nada, de verdad. -le tranquilizó, alzándole la barbilla para encarar sus ojos en los de Regulus.

Su hermano tenía una cara blanca y pálida, en su rostro aún restaba húmedas las lágrimas y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el terror más puro. Las sombras engullían las líneas de su rostro. Sirius notaba a Regulus entre sus brazos, con el cuerpo tembloroso y cubierto de una capa de sudor frío. Pequeño, frágil, y, sobre todo, muy asustado.

¿Quieres hablarlo? -preguntó Sirius suavemente-

Hay un _boggart_ en el armario... Sirius, te lo juro, hay un _boggart_ en el armario... -intentó incorporarse para señalar el gigantesco mueble que moraba en una esquina, pero fue sólo un impulso, Regulus se mantuvo quieto. El miedo tan intenso lo tenía así, incapaz de moverse.

No hay ningún _boggart_, tontorrón. Ya hemos mirado otras veces y...

¡Lo he oído! -exclamó Regulus- ¡Esta vez lo he oído! ¡Lo notaba aquí mismo, al lado de mi cama!

Madre y Padre no dejarían que algo así estuviera en casa.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

¿Puedes ir a mirarlo, por favor? -pidió Regulus en voz baja- Por favor...

Pero Reg, no hay nada en el armario.

¡Por favor, Sirius!... -suplicó el hermano pequeño con urgencia-

Sirius tragó saliva. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia meter la cabeza en el armario, que era inmenso y parecía no terminarse nunca, sólo filas y filas de gruesos abrigos. Pero cuando Sirius empezaba a incorporarse, Regulus cambió de idea y lo arrastró de nuevo a la cama, temblando de nuevo.

¡No, Sirius! ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! ¡Sirius, no me dejes solo, tengo mucho miedo! -repitió, y su tono de voz volvía a ser peligrosamente agudo-

Y Sirius volvió a abrazar a su hermano, sin decir nada. Estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques de irracionalidad que tenía Regulus cuando despertaba de una pesadilla. Así que, fiel a la costumbre, Sirius dejó que su hermano reposara la cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a acariciarle los cabellos con parsimonia, aquello siempre le tranquilizaba.

Así, poco a poco, su respiración agitada y superficial se volvió más pausada, sus temblores empezaron a reducirse. Todo su cuerpo se volvió laxo, relajado, seguro en brazos de su hermano.

Sirius, gracias por estar conmigo -soltó Regulus de repente- De verdad.

¿Qué? -Sirius se había ensimismado acariciándole el cabello- Yo siempre estoy para lo que necesites, ya lo sabes.

Y gracias por no burlarte de mí.

¿Yo? -inquirió Sirius en tono inocente- ¡Yo nunca me burlo de ti!

No seas mentiroso. -Regulus sonrió débilmente- A Madre no le gustaría. Diría "Oh, un Black no tiene pesadillas. ¿Qué miedo puede inspirarte la casa de mis padres?", o algo así.

No le diré nada, no te preocupes. -dijo en tono cariñoso- Va, duérmete.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo hasta que Regulus empezó a acurrucarse y a cerrar los ojos. Sirius miraba a su hermano hundiéndose en las sábanas, tranquilo, seguro, alejado de los temores que le inspiraban el _boggart_ del armario. Observó su rostro inerte, relajado, en que se intuía una reconfortada sonrisa, algo que nunca se veía estando Madre y Padre en presencia. Y, sin quererlo, su corazón se estremeció de algo extraño y hermoso, cálido, algo que no podía encontrarle palabra alguna y se extendía por todo su pecho, que le instaba a querer proteger a su hermano de todos los males del mundo.

Pero Regulus dio una sacudida y abrió mucho los ojos, murmurando "¡lo he oído!". El pequeño buscó con frenética urgencia el calor y la seguridad de su hermano, mientras éste le susurraba de forma automática palabras tranquilizadoras. Bajo las sábanas, Sirius entrelazó sus pies con los de su hermano, que asomaban bajo el camisón.

En la apacible semioscuridad que ofrecía la luz de la lámpara, Sirius se sintió seguro, resguardado. Le reconfortó por dentro sentir a Regulus durmiendo acurrucado a su lado, su respiración lenta y pausada. Se encontraba tan calentito y tan cómodo en la mullida cama que, bostezando, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco...

Un rato después, se pudo oír la voz soñolienta de Regulus en aquella habitación bañada por la penumbra.

Sirius.

¿Qué?

Te quiero.


	5. Hermione y la solidaridad femenina

Las velas y los estandartes del barco de Durmstrang, suaves y pesados, ondeaban lentamente al vaivén de la brisa helada. Observándolos ensimismada, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el baile de Navidad de esa noche y se preguntaba, mitad emocionada y mitad asustada, si Viktor Krum estaría ya preparándose en el interior de aquella mancha oscura que flotaba en la vítrea superficie del lago. No, por supuesto que no. Viktor no era presumido y, además, aún no era ni las cinco de la tarde.

Fingía observar la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley, pero, hablando con sinceridad, en aquel momento no había nada en el mundo que le interesase menos. Ron había intentado llamar su atención al encantar una bola de nieve que arremetió sin piedad contra la nariz de George, pero Hermione solo consiguió esbozar una escueta sonrisa. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que estaba mortal y horriblemente nerviosa. Ginny se había sentado a su lado durante un par de minutos y había intentado mantener una conversación, pero Hermione no había sido capaz de formular una sola frase coherente, algo bastante poco habitual en alguien como ella.

Apartó la vista de las velas del barco de Durmstrang y se obligó a seguir leyendo los poemas de William Blake. Le recordaban a su antiguo colegio y a cuando recitó delante de toda la clase uno de los poemas más largos y difíciles de todo el libro. Le dieron un medallón y limonada. Ese recuerdo la ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a creer que ella estaba al mando.

Pero ( y esto era algo inédito en ella, y una señal inequívoca de que la cabeza de Hermione no estaba en su mejor momento), lo cierto es que sus ojos huían del papel y se dirigían, como si fueran imanes, de nuevo a los estandartes de Durmstrang. Eran rojos y blancos, y se movían de manera solemne y majestuosa. Luego revolvía la cabeza y volvía a sus poemas. Esta dinámica se había sucedido durante al menos media hora, pero cuando se dio cuenta que había leído el mismo verso al menos dieciséis veces, Hermione suspiró y se dio por vencida. Iría al dormitorio, y aunque no empezara a preparase, se sentiría más relajada que en la explanada blanca del castillo, perdiendo el tiempo y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Así que se levantó, se espolvoreó los hombros y cogió aire.

- ¡Chicos! -gritó, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que de su voz había salido un breve graznido- ¡Chicos! -repitió.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia ella, las bolas de nieve cayeron al suelo, todas a la vez. De repente, Hermione se sintió terriblemente insegura de sí misma.

- Voy a prepararme para el baile -anunció-. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta con rigidez y empezó a marchar con fuertes zancadas hacia las puertas de roble del castillo.

- ¡Pero Hermione! -oyó que protestaba Ron- ¡Si aún quedan tres horas para el baile!

Hermione lo ignoró.

- ¿Con quién vas? -añadió.

Mientras se alejaba, fue víctima de un cruel y oscuro placer.

Hermione había quedado a las cinco y media con Parvati Patil en el vestíbulo para subir juntas al dormitorio. Sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible en la dura batalla que iba a librar contra su cabello. Éste caía, pesado y tupido, por su espalda, y Hermione nunca lo había notado tan presente y sólido, y tan dolorosamente parecido a un arbusto.

Hermione se preguntó por enésima vez qué había visto Viktor Krum en ella. Sí, los incisivos reducidos habían sido una notable mejoría que incluso sus padres reconocían, no sin antes haber enviado las perceptivas y malhumoradas cartas de reproche. Pero seguía con ese porte cabizbajo y encorvado, la misma nariz minúscula, y los mismos ojos oscuros, demasiado grandes para su cara.

Cuando Viktor se lo pidió, una cansada tarde en la biblioteca, Hermione nunca se había sentido tan abrumada, asustada y excitada, todo al mismo tiempo. Aceptó casi sin prestar atención a lo que decía. Al principio, creyó que la intentaba utilizar para sonsacarle información de Harry y del Torneo, pero Viktor resultó ser un conversador amigable y muy agradable, y no ese búlgaro hosco y torpe que Hermione creía que era.

Se reía de las bromas que Hermione hacía, y muchas veces se quedaba embobado observándola mientras leía o mientras estudiaba. Hermione esbozaba una vacilante sonrisa, y Viktor se la devolvía radiante.

¿Había albergado esperanzas de que Ron se lo pidiera? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Había aceptado la propuesta de Krum para causar celos a Ron? Bien, aquello ya era altamente probable. Pero la relación con Viktor no tenía nada que ver con el continuo estira y afloja de Ron, ni con las peleas, las tensiones diarias o esa agresividad impulsiva que florecía en ella cada vez que veía su cara pecosa. Su relación con Viktor era más parecida a la de un sacerdote con su divinidad. Él era apacible, de torpeza adorable, y sin ninguna mala intención. No poseía un ácido sentido del humor ni ninguna tendencia hacia el sarcasmo, ni nada que remotamente pudiera hacerle recordar a Ron. Hermione se sentía a gusto con él.

¿Disfrutaba cada vez que Ron le preguntaba con quién iría al baile? Sí, y era una satisfacción oscura y cruel. Pero, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Hermione sabía de sobra con quién hubiera podido tener una noche completamente feliz. Pero había llegado tarde. Otra vez.

Parvati Patil ya esperaba en el vestíbulo, de pie al lado de la escalera de mármol. Miraba a derecha e izquierda con nerviosismo, y se frotaba las manos con la túnica, claramente ansiosa. Cuando la vio venir, sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Hermione! -graznó. También parecía bastante nerviosa- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -quiso saber Hermione- Habíamos quedado media hora más tarde.

- Estaba demasiado... agitada, como para concentrarme en Runas Antiguas -Parvati hizo una mueca-. Vengo de hablar con Padma, y no parece demasiado ilusionada por ir con Ron...

Un alivio tremendo apareció en el estómago de Hermione, tan grande que casi se mareó.

- Es comprensible -dijo, sin embargo.

- Entonces, ¿subimos? -preguntó Parvati, con un pie ya en la escalera de mármol.

Subían en silencio, cada una pensando en sus propios problemas. Hermione pensaba en la botellita de poción alisadora que había encargado especialmente a una tienda de belleza del Callejón Diagon. Se preguntó con inquietud si sería suficiente. Parvati miraba con el ceño fruncido los blancos escalones, probablemente preocupándose por algo parecido.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? -preguntó Hermione para romper el silencio.

- Todas estamos un poco trastocadas, la verdad -reconoció Parvati-. Y yo aún más, ya sabes, con todo eso de inaugurar el baile y cenar en la mesa principal. Y Harry...

- ¿Tenías en mente a alguien en particular? -inquirió Hermione, repentinamente interesada.

- ¡Oh, no! -exclamó su amiga- No quiero reconocerlo, pero Harry nos salvó a mi hermana y a mí -parecía deprimida-. Además, un mocoso de segundo año que me llega por el hombro llevaba semanas llamándome la atención... ¡Era penoso, Hermione! Pero tenía coraje el chico, todo hay que decirlo... -las dos rieron- Pero no, no tenía en mente a nadie. Por cierto, ¿sabes con quién va Dean Thomas? -no pareció darse cuenta que esa pregunta la delataba.

- No he oído nada de Dean -dijo Hermione con delicadeza-. Pero dijo que Padma y tú erais las más guapas del curso -añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa-

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Parvati, con desconfianza.

- Me lo dijo Harry.

- ¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Qué suerte tienes de llevarte tan bien con los chicos! -no lo decía con rencor, sino con una sincera admiración. Pero parecía mucho más animada.

A Hermione le gustaba Parvati. La consideraba la más simpática de todas sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Lavender era sencillamente estúpida, y Fay y Agnes parecían demasiado compenetradas la una con la otra para desear a alguien más.

En general, su relación con la resta de chicas era formal y agradable, pero no se salvaban ciertas discusiones, en su mayoría con la tonta de Lavender. Hermione consideraba al colectivo femenino como «complicado». Podían enfadarse por la nimiedad más absurda, como no esperarse mutuamente por ir al lavabo o no dejarse cierto peine o no sentarse a su lado en el Gran Comedor, cosas que Hermione normalmente pasaba por alto o simplemente ni se daba cuenta de que aquello podía resultar ofensivo. Además, se enzarzaban en violentas y sangrientas luchas que podían durar meses e incluso cursos enteros. Entonces, sacaban su faceta más rencorosa y vengativa, que iba del ostracismo público hasta ignorar olímpicamente a la persona odiada. Hermione sencillamente estaba ahí en medio, prudente, intentando no destacar demasiado.

En parte por eso iba con chicos. Harry y Ron podían ser inmaduros, pero también eran más simples y amables que muchas chicas que Hermione conocían. Al menos, no se enfadaban por no ir juntos al retrete. O eso pensaba hasta empezar cuarto año, con el anuncio del Cáliz de Fuego y todo el problema que ello conllevó. Pero Harry y Ron ya estaban reconciliados, gracias a Dios. Suponía que el verdadero motivo de porque fuera con ellos era simple y llanamente su amistad, que se divertía y se sentía a gusto con ambos.

Eso había sido siempre así. En su colegio muggle, a Hermione le incomodaban los sosos jueguecitos de sus compañeras de clase. Su único amigo que podía llamarse como tal era su vecino, Vittorio. Hermione lo veía como algo totalmente natural y normal el hecho de tener contacto con el sexo opuesto. De pequeños, Hermione y su vecino se daban la mano al cruzar la calle, se sentaban en su cama en verano y jugaban parchís durante horas, y se leían mutuamente poemas y cuentos. Aquel último verano, en cambio, Vittorio se había vuelto extremadamente tímido y retraído y apenas habían hablado.

Reflexionando sobre ello, Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse de cómo había cambiado su vida por el mero hecho de crecer. Ahora, la mitad del colegio creía que Hermione andaba detrás de Harry y la otra mitad de Ron. No se concebía la idea de una amistad real entre dos personas de sexo distinto. Hermione desaprobaba completamente esa actitud tan asfixiante y oprimida y por ello no cesaba de demostrar a todo el mundo que ella, con su lógica y fría inteligencia, no compartía en absoluto las chiquilladas de adolescentes de sus compañeras. Sólo resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza, aunque la verdad, Hermione era demasiado razonable como para participar en tales movidas. Simplemente, no era así. O tal vez Hermione fuera un pozo de inseguridad y utilizara su éxito académico para enfrentarse con el mundo.

Pero esa noche, a Hermione le apetecía ser coqueta y frívola por una vez y dejar de lado su faceta de férreo y disciplinario control. Deseaba sentir y preocuparse por las cosas corrientes de las que se preocupaban la mayoría de chicas de catorce años.

- Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

La irritada voz de Parvati interrumpió sus pensamientos. Llevaba todo el camino hasta la sala común comentando el nuevo desastrosos intento de Eloise Midgeon para quitarse el acné. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaban frente a la puerta del dormitorio.

- Sí, claro... pobre Eloise... -dijo con escaso entusiasmo mientras subían por la fresca y oscura escalera de piedra.

Al llegar al dormitorio, ambas se dieron cuenta que todas sus compañeras ya llevaban un buen rato allí. Agnes acababa de salir del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, Fay supervisaba como su túnica de gala se planchaba sola, y Lavender estaba ocupado poniéndose en las pestañas unos extraños artilugios plateados que chocaban entre sí con un estruendo metálico cada vez que parpadeaba.

El dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor era mucho más grande que el de los chicos. Eso, por supuesto, sólo lo sabía Hermione, que había estado en ambos, y ni unos ni otras eran conscientes. El motivo era que cada cama tenía a su lado un espejo alargado y estrecho y un tocador, cosa que Hermione desaprobaba profundamente. ¿Es que todas las chicas tenían que estar interesada en arreglarse? ¿O por qué no podía estar interesado un chico? Pero supuso que la actitud respecto a ese tema de los fundadores de Hogwarts era... bueno, medieval.

Cada espacio de la habitación reflejaba la personalidad de la ocupante. Parvati tenía las paredes repletas de mapas estelares y horóscopos atrasados. Lavender tenía colgadas fotos de magos jóvenes y guapos que Hermione tan harta estaba de ver, que se extinguían para dejar paso a un gran mapa del mundo en el cual Fay y Agnes habían marcado con alfileres rojos todos los lugares que querían visitar juntas.

La cama de Hermione era fácilmente reconocible. Había libros puestos en el alféizar de la ventana (los de la biblioteca), apretadas filas de ellos bajo la cama (los que Hermione se había traído de casa), encima de la mesilla de noche y en el tocador. La "biblioteca personal Granger", como la llamaban entre risas sus compañeras, se mostraba ahora en todo su esplendor. Y, guardadas de cualquier manera en un cajón de la mesilla, estaban la veintena de cartas que Hermione había recibido de sus padres en las últimas dos semanas.

Los padres de Hermione habían intensificado su goteo epistolar desde que Hermione les comunicó oficialmente que iría al baile con Viktor Krum. Desde entonces, cada día empezó a recibir al menos dos cartas en que preguntaban inquietos por los cuatro años de diferencia, el hecho de que fuera extranjero o de que fuera un jugador internacional de Quidditch. O se deshacían, sobretodo su madre, en consejos sobre el pelo, la piel y el vestido apropiado. Con la sexta carta en tres días Hermione les amenazó con quemarlas todas porque ya no le cabían en el cajón. Con la décima, Hermione les dijo que con tanto ir y venir de lechuzas podían transgredir el Estatuto del Secreto (del cual ya habían sido informados) y podían llevarlos a Azkaban. A lo que ellos respondieron alegremente que habían dicho a los vecinos que criaban búhos. Y, de todas formas, conociendo la natural tendencia de su hija al melodrama, tampoco le hicieron mucho caso. Con la última carta, recibida esa misma mañana, Hermione les respondió profundamente exasperada con una escueta nota. «¿Por qué os importa tanto de repente mi vida amorosa?» Y ellos respondieron con otra igual de corta. «Porque nunca la has tenido, hija. Muchos besos y suerte.» Algo con que, interiormente y muy a su pesar, Hermione estaba de acuerdo.

- ¡Cómo podéis llegar tan tarde! -exclamó Lavender al verlas y entrechocando sus extrañas pestañas metálicas. A Hermione, Lavender le recordaba la imagen de un cyborg- ¡Llevamos horas aquí!

Hermione y Parvati se miraron de soslayo. Parvati parecía bastante alarmada, así que ambas entraron en el cuarto de baño y se ducharon con rapidez.

Mientras Hermione se secaba el cabello con energía, oyó como Fay comentaba:

- ¿Habéis oído lo último de Lisa Turpin? Anoche se coló el dormitorio de los chicos de Ravenclaw.

Lavender sacó la cabeza de entre los doseles de su cama.

- ¿Con cuántos, esta vez? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Fay alzó tres dedos de la mano izquierda. Todas soltaron sendos gritos de incredulidad.

- ¿La misma noche? -preguntó Agnes, sin quitarle el ojo a su túnica.

- Sí. Y lo peor es que se ve que fueron todos al mismo dormitorio.

- ¡Pero será...! -alzó la voz Parvati, escandalizada.

- ¿Cómo podéis enteraros de estas cosas? -intervino Hermione, francamente sorprendida. Ella apenas sabía nada de la existencia de Lisa Turpin.

- Hombre, estar todo el día con la nariz metida en libros y en compañía de Harry y Ron no ayuda -dijo Lavender, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Al menos ella sabe escribir «subterfugio» -dijo Fay, alargando con una mano la redacción de Transformaciones de Lavender-. Porque, francamente...

- Oh, cállate. -dijo Lavender, ruborizada, mientras dejaba la redacción sobre el baúl.

Fay guiñó un ojo a Hermione y dirigió a escondidas una mirada de desdén hacia Lavender. Ella sonrió con agradecimiento, pero Hermione ya tenía preparadas un par de respuestas ácidas para Lavender antes de que Fay interviniera.

Así que se sentó ante el espejo. Con un suspiro, sacó la poción alisadora y el peine que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, uno hechos con púas de escarbatos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? -preguntó Parvati con inquietud, mirándola a través del espejo.

Lavender asomó su cabeza por el hombro de Parvati y echó una ojeada a la poción.

- No te ofendas, Hermione, pero con eso no tienes ni para empezar.

- Adelante -dijo ésta, ignorándola y tragando saliva.

Parvati puso las manos en los hombros de Hermione y les dio un par de golpecitos, ambas mirándose fijamente a través del espejo. Hermione, sentada y con su enmarañado cabello rodeándole el rostro, y Parvati, de pie a su lado con aire inseguro y con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Parecían tan quietas que Hermione podía haber estado contemplando un cuadro perfectamente. «Acabemos con esto», dijo Parvati con un suspiro y, con delicadeza, echó sobre un mechón de cabello un poco de poción. Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo mientras Parvati cogía el peine con cuidado extremo, como si fuera un arma, y lo sostuvo a escasos centímetros del pelo de Hermione. La miró por última vez, y Hermione asintió con vehemencia.

Parvati sumergió el peine en el pelo de Hermione y, tras un par de segundos de pausa, tiró. Hermione soltó un gritito y se oyó algo como a metal rompiéndose. Una de las púas del peine se había partido por la mitad.

- ¡Oh, no! -murmuró Parvati con voz débil.

- ¡Parvati! -gritó horrorizada Agnes desde la otra punta del dormitorio.

Rápidamente su cara apareció también reflejada en el espejo, y miraba a Hermione con desaprobación.

- Si pretendías alisarte el pelo, ¡deberías haberme pedido ayuda! -dijo mientras arrebataba la poción alisadora de las manos de Parvati. Parecía casi ofendida- Mi padre es peluquera mágica, lo sabes de sobra...

- ¡Es cierto! -Fay apareció a su lado, sujetando su propio peine, de aspecto mortífero- Parvati tiene menos arte que un avestruz.

- ¡Pero bueno! -resopló Parvati, negando con la cabeza y moviendo su larga melena negra, muy disgustada.

Las tres fijaron su mirada en Hermione. Ella se sentía demasiado abrumada por la repentina atención que recibía. Estaba acostumbrada que las demás la ignorasen. Incluso Lavender asomó su nariz con aire curioso por encima de los hombros de Fay y Parvati.

- Chicas, yo no pensé que... -dijo en un murmullo, repentinamente intimidada.

- Bueno, desde luego, no pensaste -la interrumpió Lavender, que miró a las demás con una sonrisa cómplice-. Entonces, ¿lo hacemos?

- Sí, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Hermione.

- Arreglarte, por supuesto -contestó Fay-. Arreglarte para tu misteriosa pareja de baile... -hizo una pausa sugerente, y toda se inclinaron sobre el rostro de Hermione con los ceños fruncidos.

- No os lo voy a decir. Pero, -Hermione se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa tímida- os dejo en vuestras manos.

Fay aplaudió con entusiasmo.

- ¡Esta noche seremos estrellas, chicas!

Es agradable que alguien te ayude. En eso pensaba Hermione mientras Fay y Agnes cepillaban juntas su terrible pelo, discutiendo y peleándose sobre la mejor forma de pasar el peine, y Parvati iba de aquí para allá comentando y señalando algunas partes. Incluso Lavender, con una expresión curiosa en la cara, se sentó delante de Hermione y empezó a ponerle rímel sobre los ojos. Juntaba las cejas por la concentración y entreabría ligeramente los labios. «Es buena», pensó Hermione con admiración.

Hermione observó a todas a través del espejo. Las cinco con batas blancas alrededor de ella, ayudándola, peleándose entre ellas y dándole algunos consejos, que Hermione aceptaba asintiendo con timidez, demasiado abrumada para hablar. Se dio cuenta que era una de las pocas veces que las cinco parecían realmente unidas. Y, después de todo, no se podía poner en duda su habilidad para con la belleza femenina, las cuatro parecían saber muy bien lo que hacían, con resolución y la experiencia que da hacer eso a diario. No había que despreciar su habilidad, Hermione realmente las admiraba, aunque normalmente desaprobara aquella manera de perder el tiempo. En el fondo, eran buena gente. Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa se le convirtió en una horrible mueca cuando Parvati le señaló el frasco de poción a través del espejo, desesperadamente vacío. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, y Hermione tenía el cabello exactamente igual, sólo ligeramente húmedo en la zona de la nuca.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! -gritó con desesperación- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Pero Agnes ya había encontrado solución a eso. Llevó a ante ellas una gran lechuza parda.

- ¿De dónde ha salido _eso_? -preguntó Lavender escandalizada, corriendo a tapar su túnica con temor a que la lechuza la dañase.

- ¿A que es genial? -preguntó Agnes encantada- La compré en la Oficina de Correos de Hogsmeade. Hermione puede utilizar a _Sally_ para hacer otro pedido.

- Sí, con diez cajas bastará -apuntó Lavender mordazmente.

La lechuza parecía un poco aturdida mientras se tapaba la cabeza con un ala con aire confundido. Hermione la miraba insegura, la pobre no parecía saber ni cómo salir del dormitorio.

- Agnes, el Calleón Diagon está en la otra punta de Inglaterra -dijo Hermione con serenidad.

- ¡Pero es una lechuza ultrarrápida! Puede ir y volver de Escocia a Cornualles en apenas dos horas. Rápido, si la envías ahora en poco rato tendrás tu poción aquí...

- ¿Y has tenido a eso encerrado en el armario todo este tiempo? -preguntó Lavender mientras Hermione se apresuraba a escribir el cupón. Se había puesto pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Oh bueno, el vendedor dijo que no le gustaba el contacto con otras lechuzas... -contestó Agnes bruscamente.

Hermione observó a _Sally_ alejarse hasta convertirse en una motita negra en la luz del atardecer. Estuvo dando vueltas por el dormitorio durante un buen rato con aire nervioso, mientras las demás iban y venían con sus propios preparativos. Al final, las cinco se sentaron en círculo, en el suelo, mientras se limaban las uñas y comentaban los desvaríos de Lisa Turpin (que, al parecer, incluían visitas al dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherhin y Hufflepuff).

- Oh por Dios, escuchaos -resopló Hermione- Parecéis damas victorianas murmurando escandalizadas porque una ha ido a la iglesia con la falda por los tobillos...

- Lisa hace mucho más que subirse la falda hasta los tobillos, Hermione -la interrumpió Parvati.

- No digo que esté de acuerdo con lo que hace, ni mucho menos -se apresuró a aclarar Hermione- Pero, seamos sinceras, ¿qué os importa lo que haga?

Las otras cuatro la miraron con estupor. Hermione se sintió terriblemente inadaptada.

- Como se acerque a los chicos de Gryffindor os juro que le lanzo un hechizo... -murmuró Lavender con voz sombría.

- Oh por favor, ¿es que ahora sois una especie de «guardianas de la castidad» o algo parecido? -dijo Hermione con sorna.

- Apuesto a que a ti tampoco te haría ninguna gracia ver a Turpin pasear su cuerpo por la torre de Gryffindor, ¿no, Hermione?

Hermione se imaginó por un momento el rostro élfico, travieso e irritantemente atractivo de Lisa Turpin emergiendo de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y rápidamente tuvo un escalofrío. Sí, por supuesto que le importaba. Las otras ya estaban despotricando contra ella y criticando todo lo criticable en un ser humano.

Hermione sonrió a su pesar. Harry y Ron no conocían el lado fiero y salvaje del colectivo femenino. Sabía muy bien que cuando habían chicos cerca, aquellas máquinas despiadadas se convertían en damitas pálidas y asmáticas que parecían salidas de cualquier libro de Jane Austen. Hermione se sorprendió que la Lavender que despotricaba con pasión contra la trenza de Turpin fuera también la que hablaba con voz aguda y entrecortada en presencia de Roger Davies.

- ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! -anunció Agnes con emoción, un rato después.

Estaba espiando tras el agujero en la pared que Parvati había hecho en segundo al intentar un hechizo expulsor y que ninguna se había molestado en avisar para que lo arreglaran, ni siquiera Hermione. Ella dudaba de que algún día pudiera reunir el aplomo suficiente para contárselo a Harry y Ron. Las cinco se apiñaron contra el agujerito, que ofrecía una pequeña pero valiosa vista de la escalera de piedra que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¡Parecen tan cohibidos! -exclamó Agnes con voz cálida.

- ¿Habéis visto la túnica de Ron?

- La túnica de Dean resalta su piel oscura, ¿no creéis? -preguntó Parvati con un tono inocente que no convenció a nadie.

Justo entonces les llegó el susurro de Dean. «Harry, Ron, no me creo que hayáis conseguido a las dos chicas más guapas del curso». Parvati parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

- Bueno, Hermione, nosotras nos vamos.

Las cuatro ya estaban pertinentemente vestidas, peinadas y arregladas y se apiñaban en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Hermione con inquietud. Ésta estaba ocupada sacando las diminutas botellitas de las cajas y murmurando «seguro que las hacen tan pequeñas adrede».

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? -preguntó levantando la cabeza.

Oh, estaban preciosísimas. Hermione se dio cuenta con creciente alarma que ya era de noche, y podía ir el sonido de las excitadas conversaciones abajo, en la sala común. Y ella aún estaba en bata blanca, ni siquiera había sacado la túnica de gala del baúl para que se aireara un poco.

- Nos vemos abajo...

- Suerte...

Antes de irse del dormitorio, las cuatro le diriguieron sonrisas condescendientes, incluso de lástima. Y Hermione supo que ninguna de ellas creía que realmente pudiera arreglarse ella sola, y que su pelo era un completo desastre.

Pero ellas no sabían, pensaba Hermione mientras se sentaba frente al espejo con una sonrisa oscura, que ella tenía varios de quilos de consejos de su madre en un cajón de la mesilla, o que los libros no sólo servían para aprender tontas fechas o contramaldiciones. Y sí, pensaba estar deslumbrante aquella noche, para Viktor, para Ron también, y para borrar aquella sonrisa de desdén en la cara de Lavender. Les demostraría a todos que ella también podía ser una mujer si se lo proponía. Sí, y se lo pensarían dos veces antes de burlarse de ella por su falta de "estilo". Sólo con imaginarse la cara de Ron al bajar las escaleras del vestíbulo... Hermione rió, un poco macabramente, tal vez, pero con una curiosa sensación de poder, de travesura, incluso de maldad. No por ser una chica que siguiera las reglas no podía ser guapa por una noche. Haría salir de ella el "encanto" que su madre aseguraba que tenía pero que era demasiado tímida e insegura como para demostrarlo. Se encararía a los demás y dejaría la inseguridad aparcada en algún recóndito lugar de su mente. Y es que Hermione también era valiente. Se volvió a mirar al espejo.

Su madre decía que ya iba siendo hora de que se abriese al mundo.

Y Hermione estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Por una noche.


	6. Dean Thomas y una decisión trascendental

- Voy a ir -anunció Dean a Seamus cuando éste se desplomó a su lado.

Ya pasaban dos minutos de las nueve, pero afortunadamente para Seamus, la profesora Vector aún no había llegado. Estaban sentados en sus sitios habituales del aula de Aritmancia, en los últimos pupitres del lado derecho, cerca de la ventana. Hermione, sentada justo delante de ellos, se giró con sobresalto cuando apareció Seamus.

- Dios mío, Dean -jadeó su amigo con voz cansada- Cuando me he despertado y he visto el dormitorio desierto casi me desmayo del susto, te lo juro.

- Oh, Seamus -suspiró Dean.

Miró a su amigo. Seamus tenía en las mejillas restos de gachas, que Dean limpió con la varita casi inconscientemente. Desde que se conocieron, Seamus iba cada día a clase con la cara manchada del contenido de su desayuno. Estaba muy pálido, despeinado y con oscuras ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Además, tenía una perla de sangre de un rojo intenso justo en la nuez de la garganta. Parecía que sus inseguros trazos con el afeitado le habían vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. Apoyó la barbilla en la superficie rugosa del pupitre y se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica. Pero la levantó con súbito.

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado? -preguntó, furioso- ¡Ayer te pedí expresamente que me despertaras! Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde para acabar nosequé del TIMO para McGonagall...

- ¡Lo intenté! -protestó Dean- ¡Te estuve gritando durante cinco minutos enteros! ¡Te tiré _Historia de la Magia_ a los pies! ¡Incluso pedí a Ron que soltara chispas conmigo! Lo dejé por imposible, además, los prefectos de sexto empezaban a meter las narices en el dormitorio...

- Te di instrucciones claras si eso pasaba -gruñó Seamus- Sabes que no me despierto fácilmente. ¡Podrías haberme lanzado un hechizo levitador!

- No pienso hacerte volar por los aires, Seamus -dijo Dean con serenidad- ¿No recuerdas los Mundiales, el año pasado? -Dean se estremeció-. Esa pobre familia muggle levitando... Era repugnante. Después de eso, no creo que pueda volver a usar _Wingardium leviosa_ en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Eh, Hermione! -exclamó Seamus. La aludida se giró-. Es leviooosa, no leviosaaa...

- Cállate -le espetó Hermione-. Buenos días, Dean -continuó con voz heladora. No miró a Seamus.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? -le cuchicheó Seamus a Dean cuando Hermione se volvió a girar.

- Oh, veamos... -dijo Dean, fingiendo un tono inteligente-. El primer día de curso vociferaste delante de todo el dormitorio que su mejor amigo era un desequilibrado y un loco. Tal vez eso tenga que ver, ¿no crees?

- No hace falta que te pongas desagradable... -farfulló Seamus. Pero Dean vio que se estaba ruborizando.

Aún recordaba muy bien aquel episodio. Y Dean sabía que nunca en toda su vida se había sentido más avergonzado e incómodo que aquella primera noche.

-En fin -la voz de Seamus interrumpió sus pensamientos-. La cuestión es que no he llegado tarde, con encantamientos levitadores o sin ellos. Por cierto, ¿a dónde dices que irás?

Dean respiró hondo. Esa mañana se había levantado con la firme convicción de decírselo, no podía pasar otro día. No sabía si se disgustaría mucho (Dean sospechaba que sí), pero estaba harto de no poder decir en voz alta lo que pensaba por temor a molestar a Seamus. Eran amigos íntimos, pero su actitud hacia Harry era, sencillamente, estúpida.

- Voy a ir al grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Harry.

Tenía razón. A Seamus se le cayó _Numerología y gramática_ de la impresión, provocando un golpe seco contra el suelo que hizo saltar de sus asientos a la mitad de la clase. Todos lo miraron malhumorados. Aún era martes.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó, atónito- Potter es...

- Primero de todo -le interrumpió Dean en seco-. No llames _Potter_ a Harry, sólo consigues ridiculizarte. Os conocéis desde hace cinco años.

Seamus bufó y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la profesora Vector irrumpió en ese preciso momento y no pudieron seguir hablando.

- Buenos... buenos días, alumnos -dijo, intentando contener un profundo bostezo- Señorita Brocklehurst, estoy delante de usted, no bajo el pupitre, ¿podemos empezar ya?

Dean se encaró ante la pulida pizarra, que, con un movimiento de varita de la profesora Vector, se llenó de apretadas filas de binomios y expresiones algébricas. Dean tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir algo. Delante de él, Hermione ya había sacado pluma, tinta y dos rollos de pergamino.

A Dean le gustaba la Aritmancia, es más, era su asignatura favorita. En su colegio muggle, en Hereford, siempre era el primero en Matemáticas y ganaba todos los concursos de cálculo mental. Aunque a la mayoría de personas les daba dolor de cabeza y ganas de romper algo, a Dean las apretadas filas de fórmulas matemáticas y las pulidas líneas de operaciones con el resultado final encuadrado le conferían una agradable sensación de orden y de paz. Aquella pasión no parecía encajar muy bien con las otras dos facetas de su personalidad, es decir, el dibujo y el fútbol. Su gusto por la Aritmancia sólo lo sabía Seamus, pues no quería que la gente lo tachara de raro. La mayoría de alumnos escogían Aritmancia cuando se agotaban las plazas para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Estudios Muggles. Y Hermione, por supuesto, con la que solía comparar redacciones y tablas numéricas. Dean la admiraba secretamente por no importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Pero por muy maravillosa que fuera la Aritmancia, Dean nunca había tenido menos ganas de asistir a clase. El invierno se había adueñado de Howgarts: el lago llevaba helado varios meses, por los pasillos reinaban las gélidas corrientes de aire, y casi no podías verle la cara a nadie, porque todo el mundo iba cubierto de gorros y bufandas sobre las túnicas negras. Aquella mañana en cuestión, entre que aún no había amanecido del todo y que la nieve se acumulaba en los alféizares de las ventanas, la clase estaba iluminada por una luz fría y despiadada, casi azulada e inexplicablemente carente de calidez. Dean observaba las caras de sus compañeros, que se asomaban pálidas bajo los gorros negros. Tiritaba de frío y se arrebujó aún más en su túnica. Lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era volver a su mullida cama de la torre de Gryffindor y pasarse allí toda la mañana.

Dean y Seamus continuaron en tensos susurros la discusión, aprovechando que la profesora Vector repartía la última redacción ("la indeterminación 0/0 y su uso en los encantamientos desvanecedores").

- ¿Por qué quieres ir? -dijo Seamus, entre dientes.

- ¡Umbridge no quiere que hagamos magia y quedan pocos meses para los TIMOS! Además, con Quién-tú-sabes dando vueltas por ahí, no creo que esté de más...

- ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de Potter? -murmuró Seamus con furia- ¡Después de todo lo que han publicado sobre él y Dumbledore! Todo el mundo sabe que es un mentiroso.

- ¿Por qué iba a inventarse algo así? -inquirió Dean, estupefacto.

- Sólo lo hace para llamar la atención y para que todo el mundo esté pendiente de él.

- ¡Seamus, por favor! -Dean resopló de la frustración- Conocemos a Harry desde hace cuatro años. Es un buscador magnífico, pero ¿alguna vez le has visto pavonearse por ahí con una _snitch_ en el puño? ¡Ha derrotado a Quién-tú-sabes tres veces! ¡Es el niño que sobrevivió! ¿Alguna vez lo has visto chuleándose sobre alguna de esas cosas? ¡Si hasta fue el mejor del año en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero, y tampoco dijo nada! Si tú te crees _el Profeta_, entonces tienes...

- Señor Thomas, señor Finnigan -interrumpió la profesora Vector desde el frente del aula-. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y haced el favor de prestar atención, o serán veinte y deberes extras.

Siguió hablando sobre las propiedades mágicas de la constante matemática «infinito». Dean y Seamus estuvieron toda la clase fulminándose con la mirada a través de la nube de polinomios y ecuaciones que salían de la varita de la profesora Vector. Delante de ellos, Hermione se revolvió en su asiento. Dean había olvidado que estaba allí y que probablemente los podría haber escuchado.

La campana sonó y se formó un soñoliento tumulto de estudiantes recogiendo sus cosas y desfilando por la puerta del aula.

Normalmente, Dean, Seamus y Hermione solían bajar juntos de Aritmancia, pero ahora Hermione no hablaba apenas con Seamus y, cuando éstos pusieron un pie en el pasillo, ella ya giraba la esquina hacia Encantamientos.

El pasillo también estaba iluminado por la misma luz fría y despiadada del aula, y además, hacía aún más frío. Dean y Seamus tiritaron y se arrebujaron aún más en sus capas.

- ¿Por qué iban a querer inventar algo así los de _el Profeta_? -explotó Seamus segundos después- Son periodistas, por el amor de Dios. Gente seria. Imparcial, con criterio.

Dean podía entender aquello, más o menos. Su amigo había crecido en un hogar en que _el Profeta_ era la única fuente fiable de noticias. Supuso que él también recelaría si de repente le decían que el _Times _era una sarta de mentiras. Pero eso no bastó para que cambiara de opinión.

- ¡No quieren ver la realidad, Seamus! -exclamó Dean- El Ministerio de Magia presiona a _el Profeta_ para que publique esa clase de noticias, tienen demasiado miedo a Quién-tú-sabes para reconocer la verdad.

- Dumbledore está mayor, y Potter es un payaso. Incluso Ron lo reconoció, el año pasado, cuando estuvo con nosotros dos.

- ¡Estaba celoso de Harry, Seamus!

Dean recordaba muy bien aquel breve período de tiempo del año pasado en que Ron fue con ellos. Ninguno de los dos preguntó ni protestó, y cuando Dean preguntó a Seamus si no debían hacer algo, él no pareció demasiado participativo. «¿A ti te gustaría que si tú y yo nos enfadáramos, Harry y Ron vinieran a meter las narices? No seas entrometido, ya se las arreglarán.», dijo. Pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos parecían demasiado cómodos con Ron todo el día detrás de ellos.

El dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor se regía por una dinámica tácita y preestablecida. Por un lado iban Harry y Ron. Por el otro, Dean y Seamus. Y Neville... bueno, Neville simplemente iba dando tumbos de aquí para allá. Por ello, contravenir a aquella ley no escrita había incomodado a todos. Dean solía observar a Harry con lástima, y hablaba mucho con Hermione del tema. Los dos coincidieron que, sencillamente, Ron estaba celoso de la constante atención que recibía su mejor amigo. A diferencia de Seamus, a Dean le afectaba que los que estaban a su alrededor sufrieran. Pero fue un alivio para todos cuando, después de la primera prueba del Torneo, Harry y Ron se reconciliaron.

- Dean, ¿por qué? -murmuró Seaums, con voz dolida y agotada.

- ¡Porque es lo correcto!-explotó Dean- ¡Y lo justo! ¡Todo el mundo mágico se está echando encima de Harry, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ir allí y demostrarle nuestro apoyo! Porque Quién-tú-sabes ha vuelto, yo lo sé perfectamente, y tú lo sabes perfectamente, y si fueras lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarte a tu madre, te darías cuenta que...

Allí Dean se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos. Seamus se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

- Seamus, no... yo no... ¡Seamus!

Pero Seamus empezó a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia la esquina del pasillo, y en pocos momentos desapareció de su vista. La gente se había parado para observarlos. Dean se apoyó contra una de las frías paredes de piedra y suspiró con cansancio. Se había pasado y ambos lo sabían.

Dean sabía lo asfixiante y controladora que era la señora Finnigan, lo había vivido de primera mano durante los Mundiales de Quidditch y sabía el respeto y el temor que le inspiraban a Seamus, lo mucho que se esforzaba para que ella estuviera orgulloso de él. Pero, al parecer, nunca era suficiente.

Dean y Seamus eran muy diferentes, y ambos lo sabían. Dean era más callado, reflexivo y juicioso a la hora de actuar. En cambio Seamus... bueno, no se negaba que Seamus poseía una pasión explosiva que se desbordaba en todos los aspectos de su vida. Él se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, era tremendista y en algunas ocasiones incluso melodramático. Esa encendida pasión rayana la temeridad que tan graciosa le había parecido a Dean cuando se conocieron, se convertía en aquellos momentos en algo que lo irritaba de sobremanera, pero que con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar: estaba acostumbrado a correr detrás de Seamus, apaciguando su desbordada pasión y a murmurarle que se calmara y que pensara las cosas fríamente. Y, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones eso era un fastidio, Dean reconocía muchas veces que Seamus le hacía vida muchísimo más divertida.

Dean había llegado a Hogwarts emergiendo de un mundo aplastantemente femenino: la atmósfera de su casa estaba dominada por su madre y sus hermanas, en cambio, él y su padrastro tenían que moverse con cautela, un poco intimidados. Cuando era más pequeño, sus hermanas solían vestirlo con chales y vestiditos y ponerle baratijas en el cabello. Luego sus padres le hacían fotos, muertos de risa. También estaba acostumbrado a ser mimado por su madre y sus innumerables tías, que parecían salir de debajo de las piedras.

En su colegio de Hereford, Dean y sus hermanas formaban un grupo unido y compacto, sobre todo cuando alguno de los chicos mayores, los que llevaban el cabello corto, se metían con ellos, llamándoles despectivamente _negros_. Pero Dean no tenía miedo, pues se sentía protegido y resguardado con sus hermanas a cada lado, listo para defenderse si hiciera falta ante el nutrido grupo de niños blancos.

Dean no solía pensar mucho en su padre. Sabía que los había abandonado a él y a su madre cuando éste no era más que un bebé. Su padrastro, un profesor de latín, era un hombre tranquilo, apacible y comedido que encajaba muy bien con la personalidad de Dean. Lo llamaba «papá» y a ambos les encantaba el fútbol, pasión que los unía aún más. Una vez habían arrastrado a toda la familia a Londres para ver un partido del West Ham en Wembley. Dean era feliz con su familia, pero a veces se preguntaba, en medio de la noche y profundamente angustiado, qué era lo que había empujado a su padre a abandonarlos. ¿Tenía que ver con las cosas extrañas e inexplicables que siempre sucedían a su alrededor, como aquella vez que hizo crecer las coles del vecino hasta el tamaño de coches pequeños o cuando, de algún modo, se las ingenió para enganchar en el techo las páginas del periódico? Pero su madre le repetía, una y otra vez, que la culpa era de su padre y no de él. «Ese hombre no se merece ser tu padre -decía-. Él no sabe lo que se pierde».

Y así, Dean llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, muy alto, muy negro y con una afición al fútbol que poca gente comprendía. También trajo consigo una libretita azul donde dibujaba compulsivamente todo lo que veía, desde los perlados y flotantes fantasmas hasta las feas gárgolas que custodiaban los pasillos del enorme castillo, para luego mandar las páginas a su casa, que las recibían con una mezcla de asombro y maravilla.

Se sintió aliviado, porque en Hogwarts a nadie parecía importarle que su tono de piel fuera más oscuro que el resto. Por el contrario, los perjuicios eran otros muy diferentes.

Dean no recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado el término _sangre sucia_, pero sentía que lo había acompañado desde que puso un pie en Howgarts. Sin embargo, acostumbrado a cosas peores, no le dio mucha importancia, y se sorprendió que sus compañeros magos se pusieran tan furiosos e indignados, en especial un niño de cabello color arena, que agitaba los puños con fiereza ante alumnos el doble de altos y el doble de gruesos que él.

Desde entonces, Dean y Seamus habían sido inseparables. Los dos se beneficiaban del otro: Seamus aprendía a relajarse bajo la influencia de Dean y, por el contrario, Dean aprendía a dejarse llevar de vez en cuando.

Ese primer verano, Dean invitó a Seamus a su casa en Hereford. Se sorprendió y tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando, en plena proyección de _El Rey León_, Seamus lagrimeó en la escena de la muerte de Mufasa...

De repente, la fugaz visión de una centelleante melena pelirroja arrancó a Dean de sus cavilaciones y lo devolvió al frío pasillo de Aritmancia. Fue la visión de Ginny lo que finalmente hizo que se decidiera, y empezó a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Estaba harto de ir siempre arreglando los problemas de Seamus y disculpándose por él, harto tener que aguantar cada una de sus tonterías y de andar midiendo siempre sus palabras para no ofenderle... Si él quería quedarse con Umbridge y el Ministerio, pues muy bien, Dean tenía muy claro dónde estaban sus lealtades: con Dumbledore y con Harry. Además, Seamus no era estúpido, tarde o temprano entraría en razón...

- ¡Ginny! -gritó a través de la marea de alumnos-. ¡Eh, Ginny!

La aludida, en medio de un grupo de risueñas amigas, se giró buscando el origen de la llamada, confusa. Pero cuando Dean llegó hasta ella, sonrió y se apartó del grupo.

- ¡Hola, Dean! -saludó, escudriñando su rostro, al parecer un poco preocupada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Quiero entrar en el grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo atropelladamente, como temiendo que cambiara de opinión si se demoraba demasiado.

- ¡Oh, Dean, eso es genial! -exclamó Ginny, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez.

- ¿Podrías avisar tú a Lunática Lovegood? Ella me dijo...

- No tienes porqué llamarla así -lo interrumpió Ginny con serenidad-. Es muy simpática.

- Oh... yo no... -farfulló Dean.

Él tampoco aprobaba que la gente llamara así a la estrambótica Ravenclaw, pero creía que llamándola así haría reír a Ginny. Dean no sabía de dónde había salido ese pensamiento.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, se lo diré -dijo ella con elegancia.

- Vale... gracias...

Dean se dio la vuelta, deseando esfumarse cuanto antes, cuando una mano pequeña lo asió del hombro.

- Aguarda... Tú vas a la clase de Hermione, ¿por qué no se lo dices a ella? -terció Ginny.

Dean notó como sus tripas se sacudían con un golpe seco. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora le parecía tan evidente... Se sentía torpe y sudoroso...

- Vaya... pues no lo había pensado... -murmuró.

Los dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

- Bueno, se lo diré igualmente -dijo Ginny, aún con una sonrisa insinuándose en su rostro lleno de pecas-. Creo que es muy valiente lo que haces, además, ayudará mucho a Harry, últimamente lo noto muy alicaído... ¡Adiós, Dean!

Ginny se dio la vuelta y fue a reunirse con sus amigas, que la contemplaban con recelo, y juntas desaparecieron por una escalerilla de piedra.

Dean también se alejó, sonriendo. De repente, Seamus, el descorazonador invierno y la modesta A que había recibido en su redacción le parecieron problemas lejanos e insignificantes. Tal vez, (pensó mientras descorría un tapiz y entraba por el pasadizo secreto que lo llevaría directamente a Encantamientos) aquel día no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo.


End file.
